Just Visiting Family
by libraflyter
Summary: BuffyX-Men crossover. Willow visits her cousin Erik Lehensarr in prison, only to find herself involved in the mess which is mutantdom and for Magneto to be involved in the mess of Scoobyness COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own neither the Buffy characters or the X-men. I don't 100% own this story idea either - the idea of Willow being related to Magneto was one I read in a series called Family Ties, by Lucinda. (thanks to everyone who told me!)  
  
Author's Note: This take place in the summer between seasons four and five on Buffy. It uses the X-men movie for its base (the first one happened; I borrow some ideas from the second). As for the characters, it will be a mixture of comic books/ movie, according to what I think fits.  
  
Feedback: Always  
  
Willow looked down at the letter in her hand. It was from her cousin Erik. Her cousin Erik known as Magneto who is currently in prison for some unknown really bad thing that happened on Ellis Island. Something that had to do with mutants. Willow didn't really understand it. In senior year, she had researched her family tree and discovered that Erik was a distant cousin. With this trip to a technology convention in New York, Willow had decided it was high time to meet her infamous relative.  
  
They had been exchanging letters for the past three months or so. Willow felt like her cousin was at the very least a man who was devoted to his beliefs. His letters never elaborated on his crime and the events at Ellis Island. She thought that he didn't want to scare this new relation away.  
  
Which was kind of funny, given that she never told him about her own extra special activities. You know, the demon slaying and all. Well the helping with the demon slaying, not like she was the Slayer, she was just a Scooby (and a witch, that counted for something, didn't it?) but the idea was kind of similar.  
  
Okay, getting into HyperPanic Mode. Calm down. Breathe. Just going to visit your cousin. Ignore all mutant/demon details. Hyperventilating will scare the nice men with the big guns. BIG SCARY GUNS.  
  
Back into HyperPanic Mode. Crap.  
  
Breathe. You're a witch, you should be able to calm your mind under stress. Otherwise all those lovely spells won't be useful in a fight, now would they?  
  
"Um, Hi! I'm Willow Rosenberg. I'm here to visit my cousin of course, he's not really my cousin cousin, he's like a second cousin once removed or something, but, heh, family still. And I'm here. To visit him."  
  
This room was so sterile looking. White on white on white, with touches of gray here and there. It looked like everything in the vicinity was plastic, a clear whitish material. Willow felt like she was on the set for some black and white sci-fi movie. If the intent was to intimidate, it sure was succeeding. Willow felt like a tiny little insect. Especially with the security guard looking at her like she was a bug he could crush without breaking a sweat.  
  
"So, um, is it okay if I, y'know, visit him?"  
  
The guard looked at her. He seemed to decide that she was a 100% tiny insect non-threat.  
  
"Everything's in order. You will have to remove all metal objects from your person, submit to a scan, then be escorted to the prisoner's cell."  
  
" 'Kay."  
  
***  
  
Magneto looked up at his visitor. Ever since he had first learned of her existence, he had wanted to meet her. He wondered idly if any of his own more unique traits were present in her.  
  
She stepped into his plastic cell, unsure of herself, every inch of her body signaling discomfort. Yet despite her overt vulnerability, she seemed to possess an aura of confidence, as if she was once uncertain and confident at the same time. She looked up at him, bright green eyes meeting his.  
  
"I'm Willow. It's, um, nice to meet you. In person, that is. I mean, we've written letters and all, but that's not really meeting somebody. You don't really meet somebody until you see them. Unless you're blind, then I guess you have to wait until you hear them. Except not on the phone , I'm sorry, I tend to babble when I'm nervous."  
  
"That is quite all right. This situation is rather unorthodox. Please, sit, Willow. It is a pleasant surprise to meet a surviving member of my family."  
  
She seemed like a nice girl. Magneto wondered why she bothered to come, and why she was allowed to visit.  
  
Unfortunately, the answer to the last question came all too soon.  
  
They had managed to have an awkward conversation for the past ten minutes, exchanging basic pleasantries - "How is your family?" "They are fine, thank you. How are you?" "As well as can be expected." "Do you like your school?" "Yes, I've learned a lot there."  
  
Then Magneto noticed the gas that was creeping slowly into the room. It had happened to him before, as his captors liked him as docile as possible when they tried to pry as much information from him about the "mutant situation" as they could. He had not expected them to try and take Willow, too.  
  
By then he had learned a little more about Willow. He discovered an intense young women who cared dearly about her friends, sounding closer to them than her own family. She was a devoted student who took pride in her grades. All of this barely scratched the surface of her.  
  
Now he was going to learn even more than he had dreamed could be true about young Willow Rosenberg.  
  
***  
  
Moments after he had seen the gas, Willow saw it too. She had no idea what it was used for, but it couldn't be good. Rule Number 65 of the Hellmouth - when confronted with the unexplained, run until further notice. Especially since she was starting to feel groggy.  
  
What to do? Cousin Erik was starting to look alarmed, but also a little resigned. Ergo, this had happened before. And he was supposed to be some way powerful mutant!  
  
But he wasn't a moderately powerful witch.  
  
"Purify!" The spell erupted from her lips without a second thought. Willow felt the power surge through her. The gas responded, dissipating into nothingness.  
  
Okay, problem one solved. Problem two was either explaining this to her cousin, or the guards over in the anteroom who were now noticing that something was NOT HAPPENING ACCORDING TO PLAN. Skipping explanations. Running now.  
  
Running will involve breaking cousin out of prison. TOP SECURITY prison. But this whole situation was obviously not of the good. In fact, it seemed positively Initiativey. Therefore, helping cousin break out of prison = good. Gotta love rationalization.  
  
Willow focused on the extendable bridge that brought her to the cell. It was relatively light, the devotion to the clear plastic working in her favor. She was able to drag it far enough to jump on and run to the door, forcing it open with another burst of magic. She skidded to a halt in the anteroom where she had been given the final (of many) scans. Erik followed close behind.  
  
***  
  
Magneto was confused. It wasn't an experience he liked very much. It seemed that Willow was a mutant, but he couldn't identify the precise nature of her powers. Some sort of telekinesis? At least this meant he would have some assistance until they were far enough out of the complex that his own powers would be useful.  
  
The guards in the anteroom were now attempting to shoot them. Magneto erected a barrier around the two of them, to protect them from the taser guns (no bullets in the vicinity, for obvious reasons).  
  
He was about to freeze the movement of the iron in their blood (to either incapacitate or kill, he didn't really care which happened) when Willow stared at the attackers and uttered one word.  
  
"Requiescat!"  
  
Something uncanny flashed through her eyes as she said that, similar to when she had cleared the knockout gas moments before. The guards slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Willow looked down at them.  
  
"Wow, I didn't realize I could take out so many with that spell. Of course, being supremely pissed off at the moment probably helped. Ooh! Computer terminal. That will help."  
  
Spell?  
  
Willow looked up from the terminal.  
  
"I recognize the system - I can shut down enough of the equipment to get us out of here. But it will only work for fifteen minutes or so. We'll have to hurry."  
  
How does a nineteen year old girl know about classified computer operating systems?  
  
"Erik, are you with me?"  
  
Magneto shook himself out of his stupor. Willow was correct, they needed to move and move quickly if this impromptu escape was to succeed. Questions could be answered after they left this hellhole.  
  
He expressed that sentiment to Willow.  
  
"You think this is a hellhole?"  
  
"How long will those guards be out?"  
  
"Not much longer. Wait, you can't kill them! They're human! That's wrong!"  
  
Willow glared at her fellow escapee.  
  
"Requiescat! They'll be out a little longer, now let's GO!"  
  
Magneto decided that the finer points between right and wrong could be bothered with later.  
  
They ran through the hallways, relying on Willow's memories of being led through them earlier. However, by then an alarm had been sounded. Willow felt like the Wicked Witch was chasing them through the castle, as they met troop after troop intent on recapture. Magneto would protect them from the tasers and stun guns while Willow's eyes flashed and forced her attackers into sleep. The two worked in an unspoken agreement - the name of the game was to GET OUT.  
  
After they had managed to get clear of the prison (leaving the front entrance in a twisted mess, courtesy of the Master of Magnetism), Willow turned around, drawing a symbol on the ground with her pen.  
  
"Obscure and hide. Cloak us from prying eyes. May the Guardian of the Lost watch over us. Obscure."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"That should give us a little more time to run. Without the right supplies, I can't do any more."  
  
Magneto decided that the instant they were in the clear, he was going to get an explanation.  
  
They took Willow's rental, drove into a town, ditched it, stole a car off the street, and then continued on their way. 


	2. Chapter Two

Willow stared ahead at the road, her face a mask of concern. This was all very BAD!  
  
The day had started with (a) visit cousin in prison, moved quickly to (b) break cousin out of prison, (c) steal car (THIEF!) and (d) follow said cousin to unknown destination, presumably to hook up with his fellow mutants. And while she liked her cousin, she was pretty clear on the fact he wasn't up to Scooby standards of right and wrong.  
  
If the military and police caught up with them, Willow was fairly certain he wouldn't follow the killing humans = WRONG philosophy. That would be a mess unto itself.  
  
She stole a glance at her companion. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly, having remained silent ever since they had been clear of the prison.  
  
At least he was severely wigged, too. She felt better.  
  
Wait - exactly why was she in this situation in the first place? It was not like she had planned to help Erik escape, it had just sort of happened. Willow was very grateful she was a witch. Because whatever she had just escaped, it could not have been good.  
  
"What do you think all that back there was about?"  
  
Magneto jerked, surprised by the voice breaking the silence.  
  
"I could ask the same question myself, young lady."  
  
"If it's about the spells and stuff, that can wait. What I want to know, was why the HELL did they try to gas me?" Willow paused, calming slightly, "I mean, gas us."  
  
"I believe that little incident is because, no matter how distant, you are a relation of mine. As such, the opportunity to..examine..you would be difficult for men such as them to pass up." Magneto cocked his head thoughtfully for a moment. "It appears that you would have indeed made an interesting subject, based on what I saw. What kind of mutant traits do you possess, Willow?"  
  
Wait a second. Mutant? Willow was not against mutants or anything (driving in a car with one now, thank you) but she was 100% positive her powers came from training in the magic arts, not a genetic quirk of fate. Magical quirk of fate maybe, but not genetic.  
  
"I'm not a mutant. I'm a witch. Y'know, with the practicing of magic and learning obscure Latin phrases and being a Sister to the Dark Ones. Not like the evil dark ones, more like the power of the night. Or moon. Or something. So, yeah, I'm a witch. A wicca witch." Willow smiled a little at the pun.  
  
"It is not uncommon for new mutants to perceive their powers as being magical in nature."  
  
"Hey! I cast my first spell when I was seventeen - "  
  
"An age when many mutants are beginning to use their powers - "  
  
" - and that spell was written long before people had even knew about genetics, forget mutation. So there."  
  
"If magic is real, then why have I not met other spell casters? I have seen a great deal of the world and have yet to meet anyone else who claims to practice 'true' magic."  
  
"I'm from Sunnydale. A person's ability to delude himself knows no bounds."  
  
Magneto paused, considering Willow's words. He was obviously perturbed by Willow's referring to him as "deluded". Apparently he decided to ignore the presumed insult to his intellect and forged onward with his next question.  
  
"Why were you so familiar with the computers in the prison?"  
  
Not-so-good question. Willow had no love at all the Initiative, but in the end she viewed them as misguided fools. Blabbing about that little adventure seemed wrong; especially since former Initiative guy Riley was her best friend's boyfriend. Betraying that confidence was not the best idea. She opted for a white lie.  
  
"I'm a hacker. I know a lot about computery type stuff."  
  
She had a feeling he knew she was lying, but he wasn't going to push it. Not yet, anyway.  
  
They drove along in silence for a little while longer. Willow counted six different species of trees, three types of wildflowers, and two billboards. When the continued silence grew unbearable, Willow decided to ask her other burning question.  
  
"What happens next?"  
  
Magneto did not respond. Willow tried again, a little louder.  
  
"What happens next?"  
  
"I locate some of my old comrades and go about my business. You come along until we've determined what needs to be done about this situation."  
  
That didn't sound good. Spending time with his "old friends" twiddling her thumbs while, in all likelihood, every single government organization in the country tried to find them, sounded like a ticket into trouble.  
  
Of course, she had already bought the ticket. Now was time to pay the price. But what about everyone in Sunnydale? What about Tara? Tara had to be so worried. This would hit the news and Tara would hear and everyone would wonder what had happened and why she was now on the run. And why she helped Magneto break out of prison. It wasn't like secrety government guys were going to say, "Well, see, we tried to capture her for nefarious purposes and it is not our fault it turned out she could actually defend herself." No, it would be more like, "Dangerous prisoner aided in escape. We must find them before they wreak unmentionable havok!"  
  
Bad bad bad bad! This was all kinds of bad! She had stuff to do, important Scooby stuff to do!  
  
But bringing the Scooby card up meant bringing the demon and Slayer cards up. Willow wasn't sure she wanted to. He seemed to be having issues with the witch thing. The rest of the truth might REALLY muck things up.  
  
She idly wondered if the Powers That Be were out to get her.  
  
What to do. This was not a particularly fixable situation. She needed to come up with a plan. Let's see... First, remind Erik that she did, in fact, have a life. He might have forgotten that tiny detail with well, everything that had happened. Second, try to figure out a way to return to said life, without being caught and thrown into prison.  
  
Easier said than done. Well, might as well start with step one. No time like the present.  
  
"How long do you think it will be before I can go home? It's not like I can disappear indefinitely. I need to go home. I have someone waiting for me. And there's my friends. And my responsibilities. And parents. And classes start soon. And - "  
  
"WILL YOU BE SILENT! I know that this is not a situation that benefits you, but - "  
  
"Of course it doesn't benefit me! My to-do list did not contain orchestrating a prison break out. All I was going to do was visit some family. Now you're telling me I can't go home again? 'Cause I'm thinking, you don't really care if I ever can. This whole jail break thing? Perfect for YOU. Not hearing much sympathy for the one whose life is now screwed up."  
  
"Stop acting like a child. You have no knowledge of the importance of my work - "  
  
THAT was it. Willow had not considered herself a child since her best friend had gone off to die to save the world. And the importance of HIS work. She had helped prevent at least four apocalypses, maybe more. What was more important than that?  
  
The car halted on the road, a surge of magic on Willow's part impeding its continued travel. A tiny part of her mind noted this was one of those uncontrolled magic bursts that Tara chided her about.  
  
"DO NOT talk to me about the importance of your work. Did you think I was a witch for the sheer fun of it?" Time to play all the cards. "Witches aren't the only supernatural thing out there. There are demons and vampires and other nasties who would like to wreak hell on earth or the next best alternative. My friends and I have spent the last four years fighting them. My graduation? Sixteen dead, all students, trying to stop a demon snake from eating the entire town. I am not a mere child. I have things to do as well. IMPORTANT things."  
  
Magneto stared at his young cousin. How old was she? Nineteen? The resolve and righteous anger which emanated from her stopped him from doubting her. She was telling the truth. This whole situation was destroying his view of the world. It was a very uncomfortable feeling. Normally he was the one forcing people to look outside their tiny little boxes. It was unpleasant to realize he himself had a box.  
  
But that did not matter at the moment. What mattered was ensuring that Willow did not interfere with his escape (which, as she had pointed out, was working out very nicely for him). He would deal with these revelations once he (and her, too) were cleared of any pursuit. Until then, she had to understand his plan of action was best, for the both of them.  
  
"I was unaware of this. However, it does not change the fact that my plan is the best at this moment. We need to find a safe location, monitor our pursuers, and then determine a course of action. Then we can see if it is possible for you to return home."  
  
Willow's eyes narrowed. It wasn't what she wanted, but her reasonable voice told her it was the most sensible plan. Listening to reasonable voices sucked.  
  
She nodded. The car restarted. They continued on to their destination.  
  
The two of them, mutant and witch, sat in silence, contemplating what had just happened, what had just been revealed.  
  
Both knew that this was not over. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: I did some editing in the last two chapters, so anyone who read them earlier might want to check it out.  
  
Willow wished she was back in Sunnydale. Or possibly anywhere that was not a dinky, tired gas station in a town somewhere between Nowhere and Nothing. The shack of building looked like it had fought an apocalypse - and lost. Magneto was somewhere in there on the payphone, trying to find his friends. Willow hoped he would hurry up. She wanted to at least leave Tara a message. Something like, "I'm all right, don't worry."  
  
Magneto was coming out of the shack. Willow looked up from her shoes, which had previously been drawing patterns in the gravel. He looked little less tense and a little more confident. Willow guessed that he had been able to contact whoever he was looking for. Hopefully this was the first solid step in getting out of this mess.  
  
"Did you talk to your friends?"  
  
"Yes. Thankfully, my contacts have remained in place. I understand that they have continued my work in my absence. It won't be difficult for me to locate where they are. Given that, we should go on our way."  
  
"Sure. Just give me a minute to call Tara. I need to tell her I'm okay."  
  
"I would not recommend that. I highly doubt she is aware about what transpired at the facility, while our pursuers would be keeping close tabs on any of your friends. Calling her is an unwarranted risk."  
  
"You called your friends."  
  
"I called my contacts," he corrected. "They specialize in not being noticed by the authorities. Your friend would not have that experience. Or equipment, for that matter."  
  
"You'd be surprised at what Tara can do. I'll just be leaving a quick message. Won't even talk to her."  
  
Willow turned to go use the payphone, ignoring his protestations that she was being foolish. Maybe it was little risky, but she had no idea when she would be able to use a phone again.  
  
The phone looked about as functional as the rest of the place. Willow slipped a few coins into the slot and dialed Tara's number.  
  
"Hello, this is Tara Maclay."  
  
"Tara, it's me. I'm okay. Good bye," Willow moved to put the phone back into the cradle.  
  
On the other end of the line, Tara was both relieved and concerned to have heard from her girlfriend. Willow had called every day of her trip until yesterday. Now she was only getting a brief message? Was she in trouble?  
  
"Wait! Willow, what's wrong?"  
  
Click.  
  
Tara stared down at the now silent phone. What had her girl gotten into?  
  
Willow closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She'd given Tara more questions than answers, but at least Tara knew she was fine. For now.  
  
Willow joined Magneto in their stolen car. She knew he wasn't happy with her decision to contact Tara, but he had allowed it. If he had really wanted to, he could have stopped her.  
  
She slumped in the seat, wishing she was home at Tara's side, where she belonged. 


	4. Chapter Four

After driving for what seemed an interminable amount of time (including the stop in yet another town to "switch" cars - read dump stolen car one for stolen car two) Magneto turned down yet another back road.  
  
During the long hours of the drive, Magneto had told her that he and his companions called themselves the "Brotherhood of Mutants" and that they worked to ensure the continued safety of the mutant race. Some of his views on the subject made Willow a little uncomfortable, given her all too human genome. She had a feeling that if she wasn't family, she could be a bug under his shoe for all he cared.  
  
But she was family, so it was okay. And Willow had read enough in the newspapers to realize his fears were not exactly groundless.  
  
On her part, she regaled him with descriptions of vampires and assorted demons. Magneto was still leery about believing in the existence of what amounted to an entire supernatural world coexisting with his own, but the more she described the more he seemed to accept.  
  
Of course, Willow had neglected to go into the full story. Buffy being the Slayer was left for another time. Angel and the soul issue were not mentioned, since that could be a philosophy thing (and Willow knew better than discuss philosophy or how sausages were made). Spike was left out (that story involved the Initiative - not going there yet). Oz was still painful to bring up on her part. That mostly left generic patrol stories and descriptions of various spells she'd studied.  
  
So what if she wasn't in total share mode. Willow didn't think Magneto was either. Fair was fair.  
  
The car was slowing now. Willow looked up as they pulled into the driveway of what seemed to be someone's vacation lodge.  
  
Magneto turned the car off and got out. So this was the hideout of the Brotherhood. It looked very nice. Big, tastefully rustic wood building that was tucked neatly into the clearing, surrounded by old trees. It looked like it could be part of a movie set. They must not lack in funds.  
  
Willow followed him up to the door. It opened before they got there, by a - woman?  
  
She was blue. And scaly. With slicked back red hair. And very little on. Willow gulped and tried not to stare. The woman looked like she'd be right at home in Willy's bar. She had to be a mutant, for all she looked like a demon.  
  
"Welcome home, Magneto," the woman turned to look Willow over. "And this is your little cousin?"  
  
"Indeed. Mystique, this is Willow Rosenberg. Willow, Mystique, my right hand woman."  
  
Willow nodded a hello. There was something about that woman which just felt wrong. Mystique gave her a little smirk in response, as if sensing her discomfort.  
  
"I trust that all is well?" Magneto asked, stepping into the foyer. Willow followed awkwardly, unsure of what to do with herself. This situation wasn't exactly covered in Miss Manners. She could deal with drunken vampires, loco Slayers, and Anya the ex-vengeance demon, but appropriate behavior for visiting the base for a quasi legal group of militant mutants was a new one for her.  
  
Magneto and Mystique were walking away from her, involved in a conversation about whatever it was they did.  
  
She was on her own.  
  
"So, you're Magneto's cousin?"  
  
Willow jumped, startled by the voice suddenly breaking the silence. She looked around for the source.  
  
It came from a man sticking to the wall. Leaning in the doorframe next to him, was a boy about Willow's age. Another one, built like a football player, stood behind the first boy.  
  
The man on the wall spoke again.  
  
"What's your power? Inherit any of your cousin's gifts? Or do y'got something of your own?"  
  
"I'm not a mutant, but - "  
  
Announcing that was apparently a bad idea. All three got this look on their face like she was worthless.  
  
"Then what's a little straight gene like you doing here," demanded door guy.  
  
"Erik and I - "  
  
"His name is Magneto," the football player informed her. "Erik is a human name."  
  
"Aren't you human?"  
  
Once again, all three looked at her. This time they decided she had to be an idiot.  
  
Door guy spoke up.  
  
"We may have started out human, but we are better now. Superior. Humans have no powers. They are insects in comparison. We are a newer, more evolved race."  
  
Whoa there. Were they spouting the current party line? Willow had hoped her cousin was better than that.  
  
Whatever. It was obvious they were just as ignorant of the supernatural as Erik had been. Willow smiled at the thought of...instructing them. Superior powers indeed!  
  
Door guy had taken out a lighter and was playing with it. She focused on it, pulling it from his grasp. Telekinesis was an easy application of magic, one she had mastered senior year.  
  
The lighter now floated about halfway between them. Willow concentrated, flicking the lighter on and off. A simple display of power.  
  
Her three hecklers were staring in amazement. Door guy was apparently ticked off by her presentation. His own eyes narrowed. The next time she flicked the lighter on, he reached out a hand and drew the flame near to him.  
  
With a sudden movement it became a flaming arm, hovering just in front of her face. Willow scowled, the lighter dropping to the floor as she focused on another spell.  
  
"Diminish and be quenched."  
  
The flames dissipated into nothingness.  
  
Football player, mouth agape, stared at her, "Are you sure you're not a mutant?"  
  
Willow grinned. "No, I'm a witch."  
  
This announcement was greeted with dead silence.  
  
"No, really? Can you turn people into rats, and I dunno, build gingerbread houses?" That was football guy.  
  
Wall guy joined in. "I though witches were old and warty. If they were real, that is."  
  
Door/Fire guy made no comment.  
  
"First of all, witches don't do the warts thing. That's a stupid stereotype and totally not true. And the gingerbread thing? A witch had nothing to do with that; it was all some prejudice demon's fault. Long story. Third, I know the spell for turning people into rats," Willow couldn't help but give a slightly threatening smile with that one, "I just don't know how to turn them back."  
  
Door/Fire guy was starting to look a little green at that last part. Willow allowed herself a moment of satisfaction. It wasn't like she would ever cast the spell, but it was nice that he was looking worried.  
Deciding they were properly chastened, Willow asked them who they were.  
  
Door/Fire guy was, surprise surprise, called Pyro. His football friend went by the name Avalanche. The one on the wall was Toad.  
  
Willow wondered if anyone in this place went by a normal name. Willow was not the most common name, but had nothing on Toad. Someone would call himself that voluntarily? And they wondered why people thought they were weird.  
  
"So," Pyro said, having decided that Willow was not some weak straight gene, "where are you from?"  
  
"Sunnydale, California."  
  
"No kidding? We've got one of the Brotherhood from there. Well, she's more of the Sisterhood, I guess. Small world."  
  
"Really? Can I see her?"  
  
"That might be a problem," Pyro laughed. "Seeing her can be quite the issue."  
  
Willow frowned. Who could this girl be?  
  
note: I know that in the movie, Pyro was with Xavier before joining Magneto. Pretend he was with them from the start, 'kay? 


	5. Chapter Five

Willow followed her guides down the hallway into what amounted to a rec room. A big screen TV lined one wall, with armchairs and a sofa facing it. A table stood in one corner covered with a scattered deck of cards.  
  
The room looked empty, although the TV was on and something was flipping the channels. Pyro smiled when he noticed the constant click- click of someone hitting the remote.  
  
"Hey, Inviso Girl! Put the clicker down, we've got company. She's from Sunnydale, like you are."  
  
Willow frowned. Inviso Girl? Empty room? Sunnydale? This sounded familiar. Wait a second. Sophomore year. Bizarre attacks on the "popular" crowd. Caused by an invisible girl named -  
  
"Marcie?" Willow gasped in astonishment. She'd never really bothered to find out what happened to her; that particular adventure had been too closely followed by an apocalypse for her to worry about it. So Marcie was a mutant. Huh. Made as much sense as a case of Hellmouth induced invisibility.  
  
Her exclamation was greeted by a giggle. "Surprised to see me? In theory, that is. Guess I'm not so forgettable anymore, little Willow," her voice was coming from just a few feet in front of Willow. "I'm a bit surprised, too. The last time I saw you, you weren't looking so well."  
  
And it seems Marcie was still trying to beat Drusilla in the I'm-a- psycho pageant. Willow wondered if her cousin needed some psychiatric evaluation of his own for keeping Marcia around.  
  
"Yes, well you were trying to kill me at the time," Willow pointed out. "With the locking me and my friends in the school basement and opening the gas valve."  
  
"Aww, Willow, I'm touched that you remembered. You know it wasn't personal, right?" Her voice took on that annoying girlish giggle again, "You were bothering me and I needed you to leave me alone."  
  
Willow really wanted to do something to Marcie. Yeah, as all the death threats to her person go, it was minor (nothing compared to Spike's shove the broken bottle in the face, and she had actually stopped him from killing himself this year) but Marcie's insano mocking attitude was annoying!  
  
But being a polite guest means, well, being polite. Even if you really want to try, say, a rat spell to see if mutant powers stay after the transformation. Or maybe not the rat spell. Maybe just one which makes her think she's a rat. Just for a little while?  
  
She could almost hear Tara saying, "I know you don't like Marcie since she threw back all attempts at helping her and set you up to get killed, but using a spell like that for petty vengeance would be an irresponsible use of magic." Phooey.  
  
While Marcie and Willow were having their little exchange, Pyro and company were trying to adjust to whatever happened between the two girls. It was apparent there was some kind of history. Pyro knew that Marcie had been unhappy and ignored in her previous life as a human, but he hadn't heard that she had tried to kill people. Must be why she gets trusted for special missions.  
  
Willow turned to Pyro. "Do you know that when Marcie turned invisible she decided to go after the most popular girl in school and all her friends?"  
  
"Speaking of good old Cordelia, how is she? Does she still feel all alone?"  
  
"Cordelia? She's getting visions and helping the helpless in L.A., the last time I checked."  
  
Pyro frowned. "Is this Cordelia a mutant too?"  
  
"Naw, it's a mystical demon Powers-That-Be thing. Kind of confusing, really."  
  
"Huh."  
  
Willow decided that Pyro and company were taking the revelation about witchcraft, et cetera, much better than Erik was. Must be because they weren't old stick in the muds.  
  
At that thought, Magneto and (ick) Mystique entered the room. Pyro, Avalanche, and Toad snapped to attention. Marcie picked up a Halloween half mask, which Willow hadn't noticed earlier, and put it on.  
  
Magneto turned towards her, "Willow, might I speak with you a moment?" He motioned her to follow him.  
  
Willow complied. Hopefully, now that he's caught up in whatever he did, she could start to get ready to go home. She followed him down the hallway and into another room.  
  
Once they reached the relative privacy, Magneto started to speak to her. "Mystique has been monitoring the military's activity since our escape, specifically the branch which specialized in my capture and containment. She believes that they are aware of your involvement, but are not according you a high priority. What information she has intercepted indicates that they think you did not plan my escape, and that the powers you revealed could be attributed to me. In other words, my escape was one of opportunity, entirely on my part."  
  
Willow perked up at this. If the military didn't think she had much to do with this, then maybe she could just quietly sneak on home, nobody the wiser.  
His next words burst that bubble.  
  
"However, since you were involved, they would like to take you in for questioning. Not to mention the other purpose which set off this entire incident. So," he concluded, "I'm afraid you will have to stay with us indefinitely, while we try to clear this up."  
  
Willow felt that "try to clear this up" had a great deal to do with "I avoid capture to continue my illegal pro-mutant work, while you tag along". But as much as she hated this, she couldn't think of a workable solution to return her home without being captured by the bad guys (Magneto might not be a GOOD guy, but the people who were after her were even worse guys, in Willow's book).  
  
"Can I at least call Tara?"  
  
Magneto considered her request. "We have the equipment for you to safely make a fairly short call," he decided.  
  
Yeah! Step in the right direction. Willow practically skipped on her way to the phone he pointed her towards.  
  
"Tara? Tara, it's me again!"  
  
"Willow? Honey, where are you? Can you tell me what's going on? Do you need some help?"  
  
"Listen, Tara, I can't talk to you very long. Remember that cousin I was going to visit? The one in prison?"  
  
"Yes. Erik, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, he's Magneto, and then there was this knockout gas, and I used the air purification spell, and - "  
  
"Willow, tell me what happened."  
  
"Ihelpedhimescapefromprison."  
  
Pause, as Tara interpreted the sentence.  
  
"Willow! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. But I won't be coming home for a while. Not until this is straightened out."  
  
"But Willow - "  
  
Magneto was signaling her to get off the phone.  
  
"Tara, I have to go."  
  
"No! Willow, we have things HERE that we need you for!"  
  
Wow. That sounded important. Willow stayed on the line. It might be important enough to risk a few moments more.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Giles found this prophecy text about a demon and if it is true, we'll have to cast a certain spell and I need you to use that kind of power. Tell your cousin you have to come home."  
  
"Tara, this is important and I'll see what I can do, but I have to go now."  
  
"Just one thing Willow - do you have a copy of that spell we talked about?"  
  
Willow grinned. Her girl was so smart. That spell was for long distance communication. And a copy of it was still in her purse!  
  
"Yes. In five hours?"  
  
"Okay. Good bye."  
  
Willow set the phone into the cradle. Behind her she heard Magneto mutter, "Finally." Whatever. In five hours, she could talk as much as she wanted to Tara. But first to tell him about the new concern which had just arisen.  
  
Willow took a deep breath, preparing herself for what would another battle.  
  
"Magneto, I have to go home. As soon as possible."  
  
His eyes narrowed, "I believe I already told you that was unwise, did I not?"  
  
And the battle was joined, once again. 


	6. Chapter Six

Magneto was unsure if he should be proud that his cousin shared his confidence and backbone, or if he should be annoyed by her inability to understand that as her elder, he knew best.  
  
"Erik, it is vitally important that I be allowed to return home. Tara says that a demon is scheduled to rise in Sunnydale, and that she needs me to help cast the spell to defeat it. I have to go back!"  
  
"I believe you told me that demons are quite common in Sunnydale. What makes this one more dangerous than the others?"  
  
"Um...Tara didn't get that far. She didn't have time to give all the details - "  
  
"And on this basis you propose to endanger your security and that of my people?"  
  
"No, well, of course not. But Tara wouldn't have brought it up unless it was something bad. Like mega destruction bordering on apocalyptic."  
  
"And Tara wouldn't exaggerate in order to speed your return?"  
  
Hey. Hey! He was insulting Tara!  
  
"Tara would NEVER do something like that. If she says it's important, then it is important. She doesn't lie. Tara is sweet and nice and smart and never mean and wouldn't do that. She's always being really responsible about magic and the consequences and is really better at the Wicca thing than I am and you should NEVER insult her integrity like that."  
  
Of course, Magneto told himself, insulting Willow's girlfriend, even only slightly, would be unwise. However, it did not mean he wanted to give in to her demands. He proceeded with his arguments.  
  
"If she is a better witch, than why is your help required for this...spell."  
  
"Tara's power is stronger in the more natural parts of magic - like reading auras. I have what's basically a bigger magical battery, at least that's what Tara tells me, and for a spell fighting demons, that can be a key factor. Besides, some spells automatically require two witches. I don't know which it is, but Tara says she needs me. I'll be going, one way or another."  
  
Magneto was, unfortunately, understanding her position. But the security of his people and their mission would come first. Willow's departure could, and most likely would, jeopardize them.  
  
"I do not care. You will not be allowed to leave, Willow. Not until I feel assured that the danger of recapture is past."  
  
"For me, or for you," Willow muttered. He was being incredibly single minded about this. Good for his cause, bad for her. And possible very bad for Sunnydale.  
  
"Listen, Erik. In about five hours, I am going to cast a spell that will enable me to talk to Tara. I will then learn precisely what the situation is in Sunnydale. I will then explain said situation to you. Then you and I will make arrangements for me to quietly return to Sunnydale. If it makes you feel better, you can follow me there to ensure that I am not in any way, shape or form taken by your pursuers. But I WILL be returning. Do you understand?"  
  
Magneto considered this. He disliked being dictated to, but he had to admire Willow's audacity of giving him orders when she was the uncertain guest.  
  
"You may contact Tara. Once I have been informed with regards to the situation, I will decided on if it merits the risk. If it does, then arrangements will be made."  
  
Willow decided to acquiesce for now. She hoped that he would see reason later on, but if not? Magic can hotwire a car quite well, thank you.  
  
"For the communication spell, I'll need to build a fire, preferably using some pine mixed in with a harder wood like oak. And I'd like to see your spice cabinet if you have one. The spell will work with just the fire and incantation, but there are some common herbs which can strengthen the connection."  
  
"We are in the middle of an extensive forest, you should be able to find what you need. I'll have Pyro show you where the kitchen is, along with escorting you into the woods. As for the fire, I would prefer you to build it outside."  
  
Fair enough. Willow suspected the escort might be to keep her out of certain areas, but she wasn't going to pry. Not yet anyway.  
  
***  
  
With less than an hour left, Willow stood in the small yard behind the lodge, arranging the firewood according to the spell instructions. The oak branches had to be set in the shape of a pentagram, with the pine on top. Kindling included twigs from ash, birch, sycamore, yew, and most importantly, a weeping willow. She hoped the willow would create a magical signal strong enough to make the connection with Tara. It could possibly work better than the traditional herbs since willow was, obviously, one she bore a special connection to.  
  
Pyro lounged against the house, joined by his friends. They were interested by what they called her "telepathic tricks". They didn't understand that true magical telepathy, either mind reading or mental communication, were far beyond her skills. The communication spell was closer to the magical equivalent of a phone call.  
  
Willow stepped back to survey her work. The fire's base looked like the one she remembered from her spell book. It should work fine.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
That would be Pyro. Willow checked her watch to check the time. In five minutes, she would begin the incantation.  
  
"When the time comes, I light the fire and recite," Willow waved the piece of paper with the spell on it, "this incantation. If it works, I'll be talking to Tara."  
  
"And if it doesn't?"  
  
"I'll feel very stupid and we'll toast marshmallows."  
  
Two minutes left. Willow scanned the spell over, the better to ensure she made no awkward mispronunciations or pauses. One minutes left. She knelt in front of the soon-to-be fire and cleared her mind in preparation, summoning her inner strength. Thirty seconds.  
  
The kindling burst into flame.  
  
"Pyro!"  
  
He smirked, "Just helping."  
  
Willow quickly snuffed the flames out. "When a spell says the caster lights the fire, the caster LIGHTS THE FIRE! That could be the whole reason the spell knows I'm the one casting it! Never, ever, try to 'help' me again, do you understand?"  
  
He looked down, shamefaced, "Yeah."  
  
Willow scowled as she sat down again. It didn't look like much damage had been done, so she could continue with the spell, but sheesh! And Tara scolded her about magical mistakes. She might have had to rebuild the fire!  
  
Calm down. Focus. All that matters now is the spell. Breathe. In. Out. Breathe in time with the waves of the sea. In. Out.  
  
There.  
  
Willow opened her eyes, focused on the pyre.  
  
"Ignis incende."  
  
The pyre was alit now, flames dancing merrily.  
  
Begin.  
  
"I beseech Hermes, god of messengers  
May my words be carried to my loved one  
May my thoughts be brought to her  
Hermes, grant us succor  
Let the distance between us be forgotten  
Let my heart fly to her;  
And hers to mine.  
I ask that we not be parted in word and thought  
So long as this fire burns bright  
Hermes, may it be  
That she stands before me  
And I before her.  
This is my plea  
So mote it be."  
  
For the last few lines of the spell, Willow heard, ever so faintly, the echo of Tara's own casting. Even so far apart, they cast the spell as one.  
  
Now the flames surged as her supplication ended. Willow smiled as they formed the outline of Tara.  
  
"Willow!" "Tara!"  
  
"Tara, what is going on in Sunnydale?"  
  
The flame-Tara seemed to sigh. "Giles found a prophecy in one of his books about the Sl'kanith demon. He didn't think it was important until Anya started talking about when the last Sl'kanith demon was able to enter this plane.  
  
Anya says the Sl'kanith thrives on chaos. Its very presence riles all the other demons and humans; it serves as a magical - cheerleader? Source of encouragement? Something to that effect. It survives on feeding off the senseless deaths its presence creates. According to her, it's last visit brought about civil war wherever it went, among demons and humans, about a millennia ago. It was only stopped when it was trapped on a distant island, where there were no deaths to cause. The demon died of starvation. She knows of no direct way to kill it."  
  
"How will this Sl'kanith thing come here? Does it have to be invited to this dimension?"  
  
"We think it might already have been raised. There was a ceremony on the far side of town. There were....sacrifices made.... The prophecy says that the Sl'kanith will continue unchecked unless "those who desire accord and conform remain strong" or "the seekers of upheaval and order be transformed." Apparently the language is iffy and the copyist had bad handwriting."  
  
"But there's a spell? One that can help?"  
  
"Yes, it works to dampen the Sl'kanith's effect on people. But it is really powerful, since the Sl'kanith is not a minor demon. It's supposed to be just under the Old Ones in the demon hierarchy."  
  
"Okay, bad. How is everyone holding up?"  
  
"Coping. Xander says this is same ole, same ole, for Sunnydale. It was hard when I found the sacrifices - "  
  
"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Not as sorry as they will be. One of them was just..." Tara paused as she collected herself. "Some were young. But Buffy says we gonna kick theses demons' ass to hell and back. And I know we will if you come and help. I can't do this alone, Willow."  
  
"Oh, Tara honey, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
Willow reached out a hand to the living flame that was Tara. Tara mirrored the gesture, their hands almost touching, close enough to feel the heat but not to burn. That pain was on the inside. They held that pose for just a moment, then Willow watched Tara's form fade as the flames died down, all the wood now ashes, consumed by flame and magic.  
  
She stared at the smoking ashes for a minute, then got up to find her cousin.  
  
There was no way in hell she was staying here. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: I'd be very happy if anyone can come up with the name for any secrety government mutant organization from the X-men world. Provided that there is one - I'm not sure if there is. I'd like to give our bad guys a name beyond "bad guys". It'd be much appreciated!  
  
"Erik! Erik!" Willow wandered through the lodge. Just when she actually needed a guide, Pyro had decided she was freaky even by his standards and had gone off to play Nintendo with Avalanche. Stupid fire boy.  
  
"Magneto!"  
  
"Looking for someone?"  
  
Crap. Scaly blue lady, what's her name, Mystique, had just popped out of nowhere. This was just swell.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for my cousin."  
  
"He's busy right now, little girl." Pause for smirk. "Can I help you?"  
  
Willow's eyes narrowed. She doubted that Mystique intended to offer any real help at all. Evil mutant lady. If people were basing their views of mutants off someone like Mystique, Willow wasn't surprised they had issues.  
  
"No," Willow responded coolly, "I'll just find him myself."  
  
"I said that Magneto is busy. He does not need to be concerned with your trivial problems."  
  
Willow cocked her head to the side. Wait. Mystique hadn't popped out of nowhere. She stood in front of a door. A door that blended very nicely with the wall, but a door. I wonder....  
  
Willow took a step towards the door. Mystique countered. Aha! The door had to be to an important place. One possibly containing her elusive cousin. She considered her options. (A) Lure Mystique away and come back. No, Mystique seemed too sneaky smart for that. (B) Attempt to dart around Mystique and open door. Also bad, the woman would probably have some super speed power, given her luck. (C) Hope that telekinesis works long enough to reach and enter door. Yes! Hopefully will come off as mild irritation and not an attack, and safely allows access. Actually, come to think of it, B + C would be best.  
  
A moment of concentration, a quick dart around, a push against the door, and SUCCESS!  
  
"Mystique, I thought I told you I was not to be disturbed!"  
  
"Sorry Erik, it's just me."  
  
Magneto looked up from his desk. The room was filled with all sorts of technology. Most of it seemed communication based. Video feeds from various news stations played mutely in one corner while another revealed what appeared to be satellite images of certain areas. It looked like standard set #21, lair of powerful bad guy, technology class. Not the most comforting. Especially when she noticed some parts scattered a table tucked to the side that looked like they began as some nasty devices.  
  
If the effect was to be intimidating, it was working. For the first time Willow realized exactly how dangerously unorthodox her cousin was. If this was for any other reason, she would have left, babbling multiple apologies. But this was about Tara. And everyone back in Sunnydale. No Scoob worth the title would back out now.  
  
Willow set her shoulders and took a deep breath, preparing for the fight.  
  
Mystique burst into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this little Witch did something which stopped me from blocking her."  
  
"It's all right, Mystique. If it is so important to Willow she had to interfere with one of my people, we might as well hear her out."  
  
Willow tried very hard not to gulp at the "interfere" part. This was so not starting off on the right foot. She doubted she was even close to the left foot, and that made absolutely no sense, and -  
  
You're doing this for Tara. And Buffy. Xander. Giles. Hell, even Anya. Therefore, remember you're entitled to some respect. Innocent victim of circumstances here!  
  
"I was able to cast the spell to speak with Tara." That's it, go for the calm recitation of facts. "She told me that a demon called a Sl'kanith has risen in Sunnydale. The research my friends have says that the Sl'kanith is a very powerful and old demon. It affects humans' and demons' emotions and tries to cause as much chaos as possible, feeding off the deaths. There's a prophecy on defeating it, but until we understand what it means I'm needed to cast a spell that can stop the Sl'kanith from doing as much damage."  
  
Willow paused, marshalling her forces.  
  
"Tara says that children have already died as sacrifices to raise the demon. Erik, I have to go back. A whole lot of people could die if I don't. I belong there. And I will be going, with or without your help. It would just be easier with it." End argument. Wait for rebuttal.  
  
Magneto considered Willow's words. As much as he did NOT want to risk capture, which Willow's departure would undoubtedly increase, his own sense of morality, which despite popular opinion was fully functional, told him that Willow was right. She had to return to Sunnydale.  
  
It's not fun being proven wrong.  
  
"I understand your position, Willow. I'll start making arrangements for your return."  
  
Mystique seemed upset over this. "Magneto, you cannot honestly allow this slip of a girl to endanger us all over some problem she claims to be the only answer to."  
  
Willow turned to glare at the woman. "People will die if I don't help! Innocents!"  
  
"So? People die all the time. Human. Mutant. It doesn't matter."  
  
Before this escalated into a full blown debate, Magneto intervened. "I am aware of the risks undertaken if Willow is free to be captured. That is why," he continued, "we will accompany her to Sunnydale."  
  
Mystique looked, if possible, even less pleased with this suggestion. But she held her tongue, her respect for her leader stopping her from arguing outright. At least in front of the little witch. In her opinion, he was according the human far too much respect.  
  
"Mystique, I would like you to inform the others of this new course of action." The blue mutant turned to leave, inwardly fuming. "And Willow, would you please stay a moment. I would like you to give me a FULL and COMPLETE description of the situation in your hometown. If we come with you, I do not want any secrets surprising me."  
  
Mystique gave herself a smirk at that as she saw herself out the door. ***  
  
Willow was left in the office? communications? room alone with her cousin now. She knew why he was being pushy about having the full lowdown now - she would do the same in his situation - but there were some things that she wasn't even sure that she had the right to talk about.  
  
Okay, Will, just start with the basics. He knows about vampires and demons and magic and Hellmouths; now give it some detail.  
  
"Um...remember how I said my friends and I fight demons and stuff? Actually, most of us are like the helpers. My friend Buffy, the one who told me about vampires? It's her job to fight vampires. She's someone called the Slayer. It's a whole big mystic destiny Chosen One deal."  
  
Magneto nodded. So far, so good.  
  
"The saying is something like 'Into every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness.' There's only supposed to be one Slayer, when one dies another is chosen. She has special powers, like super strength and reflexes and demony detectors and innate fighting skills. So, that's Buffy's thing. She's like our leader."  
  
"Have Slayers ever been persecuted for their abilities?"  
  
Of course that would be what he zeroed in on.  
  
"Besides being the ultimate target for just about every demon in existence? Yeah, there are some accounts, especially during the Middle Ages and stuff where Slayers were burned at the stake or something. I have a funny story about that, actually, but I'll leave it for another time."  
  
Magneto what could be remotely funny about being burned at the stake and expressed that opinion.  
  
"Hellmouth humor, sorry. Anyway, Slayers get help from their Watcher, who is like a teacher mentor guy. Giles is Buffy's Watcher. He knows all about arcane books and random demon facts. When we get there, he'll be the one to go to about the prophecies and stuff.  
  
Let see, what else. My best friend Xander helps out too. He doesn't have magic or anything, but he's really good at helping. His girlfriend is Anya, she used to be a vengeance demon - "  
  
"Used to be?"  
  
"Long story. Come to think of it, most of the back stuff goes under 'long story'. Uh, you already know about Tara. We call ourselves the Scooby Gang - "  
  
"Not exactly striking fear into the hearts of your enemies with that name."  
  
"Hey! I'm proud to be a Scooby."  
  
Magneto personally thought a person would have to be disturbed to think the "Scooby Gang" was a proud name. It sounded like a group of children in elementary school. He wisely did not express that opinion.  
  
"And that's about it. Oh! We might get help from a vampire, Spike. He's got this thing that keeps him from hurting people. Since he can't hunt, he sometimes helps us for money. Or blood, which is an icky way to be paid.  
  
Well, that's it. Sunnydale in a nutshell."  
  
And no mention of anyone else's secrets, Willow whispered to herself. Hopefully, all that is Initiative related would not come up during this lovely adventure.  
  
Magneto didn't realize that Willow was still keeping some information back. Satisfied that she had clued him in on the situation, he nodded his thanks.  
  
"I'm sure that my people will be able to offer some aid, now that I understand the circumstances. As soon as Mystique assembles the Brotherhood, we will prepare to leave."  
  
Yeah! Going home now. But it was really sucky that it took a disaster to convince Erik to send her home. Now that was a joy dampener.  
  
But soon she would be reunited with Tara. Once she was, there wouldn't be anything that they couldn't handle. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Sunnydale. Home of the Hellmouth. Hot Spot #1 among the demons of the world. A place which, in its own unique way, was the home of Willow's heart.  
  
Her friends were there. And now she was able to rejoin them. And most especially, she could rejoin Tara.  
  
She stood outside Giles' door. With the destruction of the high school and library and all, his place was the current Scooby Central. It seemed to be the best place to temporarily dump her new 'friends' until something better came up. Joy.  
  
Magneto stood behind, along with a several of his followers?subordinates?borderline minions? Unfortunately, that included Mystique and Marcie (mask on, thankfully). On the plus, Pyro, Avalanche, and Toad were there, too. Those three were the only mutants of Magneto's Brotherhood who had really warmed up to her. Willow suspected that a few more of the Brotherhood might have slipped into town, but these five were the official escorts.  
  
Willow rang the bell. The door opened.  
  
"Giles!"  
  
"Willow," he said with a sigh of relief, "how good to have you back." Giles peered over her shoulder, noticing her companions, "But would you mind telling me exactly who is standing behind you?"  
  
Willow sent up a prayer to the Goddess that this would all work out. "Um, this is my cousin. The one I went to visit? Erik? 'Cept he calls himself Magneto," Giles visibly tried to control his reaction to that name, "and he decided to come along, with the whole military bad guys out to get us and all." Giles was now raising an eyebrow about the other five people. "And um, he also brought some of his friends along. So yeah. More people to fight the evil demon!"  
  
Okay. The last part fell flat. There was a weighty pause.  
  
"Will this situation be a problem for you, Mr. Giles, I believe it is?"  
  
Magneto's remark shook Giles out of his momentary reverie. "No, I don't think so. It would have been helpful to have some warning, but with the Sl'kanith predicament...Do come in. And it is Giles by the way, Rupert Giles."  
  
"Erik Lehenserr."  
  
Everyone filed into the house. Thankfully, everyone was quiet. Willow was amused to note, however, Giles' reaction to Mystique. That woman probably delighted in disturbing everybody. Though he didn't have to stare quite so much, in her opinion.  
  
The silence continued. No one seemed to have a clue as to what to say. Willow sensed that Giles wanted to yell at her for bringing strangers into Slayer business, but couldn't do so in front of said strangers. Magneto looked like he wanted to say something, but was at the moment willing to let the host speak first. Or maybe he just thought he was being intimidating. And since the rest of the Brotherhood barely trusted her, Willow doubted they'd relax enough to chit chat for a while.  
  
Willow almost jumped for joy when she heard Buffy come in.  
  
"Giles, we have to do something about this Slinky demon. I actually had to break up at least two fights at Willy's just to get close enough to talk to him and you know what? I still got nothing. Nada. All he knows is that all the demons seem to be in the midst of a major free for all every night. No idea where Slinky is."  
  
By now Buffy noticed the mini convention going on in Giles' living room. Her eyes bugged out in a way that would almost be amusing if it wasn't immediately followed by her Demon!Evil! look.  
  
Uh-oh. Demon!Evil! was usually followed by Slay!Now!. Time to intervene and make presence known.  
  
"Hi Buffy! I'm back from my trip."  
  
"Willow? When did souvenirs come in people sized packages?"  
  
Magneto started to look huffy. A dignified huffy, of course, since he was a proper gentlemanly gray zone not so good guy, but it was definitely quick talking time before Slayers and mutants found out who could kick who's butt.  
  
"Oh, well, you see, this is my cousin Erik and his friends and they followed me home 'cause of the big mess I was in. Am in." Buffy started to calm down. "They might help with the Sl'kanith demon thing."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Okay." Pause. She directed her attention to the most imposing newcomer. "So you're Magneto, huh?"  
  
Magneto's eyes narrowed. There was something about the flippant attitude coming from this child that bothered him. "I am."  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "They say you're the bad guy."  
  
"Is that what they say?"  
  
"Don't really care what they say. You want to help, fine. If you don't, leave. There is a big enough mess going on right now."  
  
"Willow tells me the Slayer functions as something as a peace keeper, a law enforcer of sorts."  
  
"For demons only. At the moment, you and your friends go down as humans in my book. I'm not the law for humans. Now that we've got that cleared up, are you helping?"  
  
Magneto held an inner debate on that. Willow had assumed when they left that he was going to offer aid and he had done nothing to stop her from doing so. While he was not inclined to play the virtuous hero, a task he left to Charles and his protegees, the apparent wanton violence of this Sl'kanith creature gave him little choice.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good. Now would you mind introducing me to the rest of the gang?" Buffy asked, waving her hand to encompass the Brotherhood.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Introductions went without issue until Magneto pointed out Marcie. He was vaguely aware of some connection the invisible girl had with this town, but was surprised to see that she actually knew Buffy.  
  
"So Marcie, done anything psychotic lately?"  
  
What a horribly blunt girl.  
  
Giggle. "Not really. Did you miss me? Bet you didn't."  
  
"And I won't as long as you don't do a repeat of any of your stunts while in town."  
  
Another giggle. "Whatever."  
  
Magneto decided to learn exactly what had transpired the last time Marcie lived in Sunnydale.  
  
***  
  
"So you see, the Sl'kanith demon is quite powerful. Provided that the spell Willow and Tara will perform will work, we should be able to curtail the demon's activities enough to search for a more long term solution. By my understanding of the Sl'kanith, we have approximately two days before its empathic manipulations spread to the human population. Unfortunately, the dampening spell cannot be cast until the new moon, which doesn't occur until the end of the week."  
  
"And where does my Brotherhood fit in your plans?"  
  
"It is my hope that during the five days before we can cast the dampener, you would aid us in maintaining order. According to Anya, the effects of the Sl'kanith can be quite debilitating on a population; any help in preventing the resultant chaos would be useful."  
  
"So what you're saying Giles, is that we get to be the riot police?"  
  
"In essence, yes. Similar to your actions during the Gentlemen's visit to town."  
  
"And that was soo much fun. But hey, voices now."  
  
"Quite right."  
  
Willow tried to hide a yawn as Giles, Buffy, and Magneto hashed out the plan of attack. Though it was more defensive than anything. 'Cause of the whole don't know how to kill it thing. Which made planning very annoying. And hard. And would they just finish up already? She was back in Sunnydale and still hadn't seen her girlfriend yet. This was no fair. "I wonder what your basis for comparison is". Whose idea was it to watch the Labyrinth on the flight over? And what was up with that movie anyway?  
  
Self, you are so tired you are reduced to mind-babbling now, Willow thought as she stifled another yawn. She wondered if anyone would notice if she snuck out to find Tara.  
  
Willow was just about to test that theory when Buffy finally noticed how wiped she looked.  
  
"Guys, I think we're done for the night. Will looks like she's about to crash and a few of your people seem two steps behind her."  
  
Pyro looked blearily up from the couch. "Make that one step." The others around him nodded. Except Mystique, who had been coolly monitoring the planning session and occasionally offering her own remarks.  
  
Willow smiled wanly at Buffy, "I think I've got jet lag. Definitely not on Scooby time yet."  
  
Magneto personally felt perfectly alert, but was forced to admit that the majority of his people were in dire need of rest.  
  
"Giles, where would you suggest my people and I go?"  
  
Giles, who was feeling a bit weary himself, was fortunately saved from saying "I have no idea" by Buffy.  
  
"There's an abandoned mansion on Crawford Street. It's big and in fairly decent shape. You could go there, no problem. I can point it out on my way home, if you want."  
  
"That would be most welcome."  
  
After Buffy and the Brotherhood filed out, Willow and Giles were left alone in the house.  
  
"Drive me to Tara's?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ten minutes later, Willow was holding her girl in a tight embrace. Whatever happened, it would be okay now. She and Tara could do anything together. 


	9. Chapter Nine

It wasn't until the following morning that Willow had the opportunity to have a proper reunion with Tara. It wasn't exactly surprising, since she arrived home somewhere between two and three in the morning. After a quick hug and a "missed you so much", Willow had gratefully collapsed in her bed. Now at the ungodly hour of nine (she had wanted to sleep until noon, but with the everything-ness needing doing she woke up waaay too early) Willow could finally talk with Tara.  
  
And there was much to discuss. Last week, she had been happily basking in her geekness at the tech conference. Then she had decided to do the right thing and visit a distant relation who happened to be in prison. And now she was technically a fugitive from the law and had to help stop a mini-apocalypse. Definite Need to Speak with Significant Other time.  
  
Which was why she was sitting down with Tara with coffee. Lots of coffee.  
  
"What really worries me is not the whole Sl'kanith thing, but my cousin. 'Cause I've dealt with demons before. Been fighting the good fight since sophomore year and all. But Erik or Magneto or whoever he is, I don't get him. I mean I think he's happy we're family and all, but there's this whole MUTANT thing he has going."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean whatever went down at Ellis Island. Which was obviously bad enough he got sent to prison. I mean, they built this way big expensive prison just for him. Really doesn't say 'I'm an all around good guy' does it?"  
  
"Have you asked Erik about Ellis Island?"  
  
"Um, no. But he hasn't brought it up, either! And when I was at their whole secret base thing, they were all 'stay with your guide' and 'don't wander around'. And I think his office/lair was full of not so legal stuff."  
  
"Willow -"  
  
"And when I told the Brotherhood I was a human, they got freaky about it. Like I was a lesser being or something. If I wasn't a witch I think they would've gone all scary on me. And these are like Erik's people! He's their leader, so what they say is what he would say, and Tara, I'm so confused!"  
  
"You've been wanting to let that out for a while now, haven't you?"  
  
Willow nodded emphatically. "It's kind of been me and the Brotherhood for the past few days. And so totally can't vent with them."  
  
Tara sighed. From Willow's descriptions, it sounded as if Erik/Magneto was not a shining example of humanity. But it was in her nature to be as optimistic about people. And Willow obviously needed the Voice of Calm Reason.  
  
"Willow, what do you know about the mutant situation?"  
  
Willow looked down sheepishly. "Not so much. Sunnydale doesn't bother much with the outside world. If we have any mutants, like Marcie, it would be treated the same way we treat anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"Ignore it."  
  
"Yeah, basically."  
  
Tara was a little amused about this. In so many things Willow was far more knowledgeable than her, but apparently in this she was light years ahead.  
  
"You know that the rise of mutants has a lot of people concerned, right?"  
  
"I know that much. But you and I both know that there's been people with funky powers a lot longer than that."  
  
"And somewhere around the Middle Ages we stopped openly practicing and went into hiding for a couple centuries. Mutants don't have the same background of secrecy that witches and demons have, Willow; they want to part of the world and not hide."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, the same reason the supernatural world went underground is the same reason why mutants are pretty scared of the unchanged humans. They're outnumbered by a group that has a bad history with dealing with the unknown and different. Just look at how hard it can be for you and I to be together."  
  
"I know - It's just that Magneto's got this whole 'mutants are the future' attitude and it scares me."  
  
"I'm not saying he's got the right way to go about it, Willow. Just try to remember where he's coming from."  
  
Willow slumped in her chair. "Why'd you have to go and validate all my reasonable voices?"  
  
"Because that's what I'm here for. The validation of reasonable voices."  
  
"You know you're the best, don't you?"  
  
Tara's eyes twinkled. "Of course."  
  
***  
  
Later that day the Scoobies and the Brotherhood assembled at Giles' place. The final round of introductions occurred, going uneventfully barring Anya's remark to Mystique, "You look like someone I once enacted vengeance for. Quite a creative wish. Do you know a Raven Darkholme?" Mystique did not reply, though Magneto got a faintly disturbed expression upon this revelation.  
  
Once the formalities were out of the way, Giles quickly took control of the meeting.  
  
"We've managed to determine the wisest course of action in dealing with the Sl'kanith demon. Thanks to the help provided by Magneto and the, Brotherhood, is it? we will be able to effectively patrol the town once the chaos begins."  
  
Avalanche spoke up. "How come you need us to watch out for the straight genes, anyway? Isn't that what police are for?"  
  
At the mention of the police all who knew Sunnydale gave Avalanche a Look. Buffy said dryly, "Just so you know, the police in Sunnydale are deeply stupid. Natural side effect of totally ignoring the demon population."  
  
"About that," Giles broke in, "you should know that the likelihood of your more unique traits being noticed is quite low."  
  
"Delusion, thy name is Sunnydale."  
  
"Quite right, Xander. Now back to the Sl'kanith issue, we have five days before the dampening spell can be cast. Tara, I believe you have the spell with you?"  
  
Tara looked up. She had rarely participated in deep Scoobiness beyond research, but now she had to talk? In front of people, strange people?  
  
Willow gave her hand a quick squeeze.  
  
"W-well, most of the ingredients are fairly basic. W-we'll need a focusing crystal, rose hips, monkshood, sage, a-and a cauldron containing copper, silver, and gold."  
  
Giles nodded decisively. "Those are all easy enough to procure. Perhaps a visit to the Magic Shop later today?"  
  
Tara blushed. "I'm n-not done. There's t-two more things on the list. A-a bag woven of s-siren hair and um," here her voice trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, what else is it?" Magneto broke in impatiently. He was surprised at the lack of confidence Willow's lover displayed. The girl seemed so unsure of herself it was almost laughable. He thought Willow would choose someone more her equal in strength.  
  
Tara flushed under his stare, as if she heard his thoughts.  
  
"And the blood of a victim," she mumbled.  
  
"Speak up!"  
  
"The Blood of a Victim!" The girl almost sounded as if she had a backbone. Willow glared at him for being so rude to Tara. Magneto was not bothered at all. It wasn't his fault the girl was so nervous.  
  
Giles frowned a little at the last ingredient. Spells requiring blood rarely tapped into the good sources of magic. It would be most unfortunate if their primary weapon in fighting the Sl'kanith involved the Black Arts.  
  
"What is the blood for?"  
  
"Ooh, I can answer that!" Anya broke in proudly. "You need the victim's blood to focus the spell on the demon, so that the demon can no longer create more victims. It's like a white magic version of a vengeance spell. That's why it doesn't, you know, kill the Sl'kanith."  
  
So that meant using the blood was okay. And as Giles was well aware, despite their best efforts there would be blood shed before the spell could be cast.  
  
"The blood will be way too easy to get." Buffy joined the conversation now. "But the siren hair thing? Doesn't exactly sound like an over the counter item."  
  
Anya was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "I know this one too! There's a siren who lives an hour away on the coast. She's a friend of mine from my vengeance days and was always saving her hair - siren hair grows so fast, of course." Everyone nodded as if they too knew "of course". "She usually wove it sell - Siren hair makes for an excellent secondary income, given how the market for wrecking ships went down with the invention of efficient tracking methods. Melly has a good understanding of the dollar. She'll sell."  
  
"Yes, thank you, Anya. So a few of you will go speak with this Melly -"  
  
"Only send women, Giles. Melly's mostly retired, but she still appreciates the destruction of the males of the species. I don't want to lose my Xander."  
  
"Thank you for the warning, Anya, we will take note of that."  
  
"Are we done now? Because Xander said that once we had a big meeting he would no longer be too worried to give me orgasms. So can we go now? I want my orgasms."  
  
The Scoobies rolled their eyes at Anya, for being, well, Anya. The Brotherhood proceeded to do a group impression of a fish gasping for air. Anya rolled her eyes at the Brotherhood. Some people were so uptight.  
  
Giles coughed and restrained the desire to clean his glasses. "Yes Anya, we are done for now."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Willow and Tara, would you stop by the Magic Shop for the more easily obtained supplies?"  
  
"Sure, Giles."  
  
"Right then. Well, until tonight."  
  
Everybody got up to do whatever business they thought needed doing. Anya grabbed Xander by the hand and practically dragged him out the door. Xander gave them all looks of apology as she pulled him along.  
  
Once those two were safely out the door, the rest proceeded to leave in a more normal fashion.  
  
"Magneto?"  
  
The mutant turned towards the intellectual leader of these Scoobies. What was he called again? A Watcher?  
  
"Might I have a word with you?"  
  
Magneto paused, prepared to listen to whatever concerns this Giles had to bring up. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: The poem mentioned here is a parody of the Jabberwocky by Lewis Carroll. The parody is called Jargontalk.  
  
Giles and Magneto were now the only ones remaining in the apartment.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to stay?"  
  
Magneto looked the other man over. He was impressed with Giles' reaction to him. Of all these "Scoobies", Giles seemed most aware of precisely who and what Magneto was. And he had not been intimidated in the least, as evidenced by Giles' request.  
  
"It had crossed my mind. Do you care to warn me to behave myself while in this little town?" Magneto looked him straight in the eye. "I can assure you, if I wanted to cause trouble there is little you could do to stop me."  
  
"Quite right," Giles agreed calmly, taking Magneto aback. "But by the same token, should any - situations - arise, I have no doubt things could be made difficult for you, as well."  
  
The mutant's eyes narrowed. Did this mere human dare to threaten him? He tensed, preparing to unleash enough power and ensure that Giles understood exactly who held the power.  
  
Giles continued as if he did not notice the mutant's reaction. Inwardly, he was surprised he dared to challenge one of the most notorious people on the planet, but there were things that needed saying.  
  
"Actually, I feel that Buffy has made clear our stance on the issue of your presence here. Given your," Giles paused as he sought the best words, "unique legal status, it is unlikely you will draw attention to yourself at the moment. My real question to you is, what are the odds your pursuers will be able to track you to this location?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"What do you know about recent events within Sunnydale?"  
  
An interesting rebuttal. "A demon has been raised. Willow's services are needed in curtailing it; since I am here as well I have offered to help." Pause. "Is there more to it than that? A piece of information not mentioned?"  
  
"To that? No, not at all. I was referring to events earlier this year. I'm not sure what Willow has told you about our activities."  
  
Magneto shrugged. "She mentioned fighting a creature called Adam; beyond that all I've heard concerns the changes in her personal life. Is this where the dark secret comes out?" His voice grew dangerous at the last part. He had hoped Willow would know better than lie to him.  
  
"Interesting. I am not surprised Willow did not go into more detail; it would be a sensitive topic to bring up."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"An attempt made by the military to study and harness demons for their own purposes," Giles stated bluntly. "It failed rather spectacularly, since their vaunted creation of a demon human hybrid decided to kill them all. That was the Adam Willow mentioned. The Initiative, as the organization was called, has since been disbanded."  
  
"And what does that have to do with my pursuers?" Magneto responded in icy tones. This was the sort of information he had specifically asked Willow for; he hated being at a disadvantage. But you were not honest with her, a particularly Charles like voice whispered. He told that voice to shut up. What Willow did not know would not hurt her. This was entirely different situation.  
  
"Very simply, I do not want the military or any related organization to take an interest in Sunnydale again. They messed with forces they had no business dealing with and we paid the price. If they take interest again, it could very well mean a repeat of the Initiative. Do you understand me?"  
  
Quite the backbone this Watcher had. Magneto could see where Willow was learning her habits from. He wondered if any of these Scoobies had the sense to back down when faced with a superior force.  
  
"You want me to avoid getting recaptured?"  
  
"I want the issue of your recapture not to come up at all."  
  
"Then we are on the same page."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Magneto turned to leave, having a strong desire to track down his cousin. Willow had some explaining to do about this "Initiative."  
  
***  
  
Willow and Tara sat on the couch in Tara's apartment. Bags from the Magic Box rested against the wall, containing the required items and a few extras. There'd been a sale on some very juicy items - she still couldn't believe the deal they got on the eye of newt - that was just too hard to pass up.  
  
At the moment they were talking about the good parts of her trip.  
  
"And then someone started quoting the funniest poem, it went like 'Twas Unix and the C++/Did compile and load upon the VAX:/All Ritchie was the Kernighan/And LISP ran in GNU EMACS.' Can you believe it? And then everyone started laughing, especially at the 'LISP ran in GNU EMACS' part, and - "  
  
"WILLOW!"  
  
The two girls looked up at who burst in the door. Willow grabbed Tara's hand as she prepared to cast a defensive spell. She had barely summoned enough power for the first syllable when she noticed the intruder was an extremely pissed off cousin of hers.  
  
Uh-oh. What had set him off? Not good, not good, so not good.  
  
"Um, hi Erik," Willow managed to squeak.  
  
"I believe before I came here," he thundered, "I asked you to tell me WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"  
  
"But I did!"  
  
"Then why was Rupert Giles the one to tell me about the Initiative!"  
  
Double, Triple, googolplex uh-oh.  
  
"Did it not occur to you that it might be important. This organization sounds precisely like the sort of thing I need to know about!"  
  
"But - "  
  
"I've dealt with so-called Initiatives before. Going to a place where I have no knowledge that they operated there is tantamount to walking into a trap!"  
  
"They don't exist anymore!"  
  
"Do you honestly believe that? If they were here once, they could be again, and I have no intention of dealing with them in anything beyond a superior position."  
  
"But - "  
  
"I trusted you to keep me informed so my people and I would not be compromised! This could put my mission at risk!"  
  
"Erik, it wasn't my secret to tell!"  
  
"And it was Giles'?"  
  
"YES! I didn't think it had anything to do with the Sl'kanith which was why you were coming here and - "  
  
"I CAME here to make certain that you did not divulge any information about the Brotherhood to our enemies. Helping with the Sl'kanith is the side issue."  
  
Willow gaped at her cousin. How could he say that? While she tried to form a reply, Magneto continued his rant.  
  
"It doesn't matter if it wasn't 'your secret'. What matters is that I trusted you to give me the necessary information. Which you failed to do."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
Magneto's head swiveled to note the other girl in the room. And so the mouse speaks.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Y-yes," Tara suddenly felt very small and scared under Magneto's condescending stare, "Y-you are wr-wrong."  
  
"And how, pray tell, am I wrong?"  
  
Tara's eyes flicked over to see Willow. The redhead was still reeling from the blow about the importance of the "mission" over life- saving, her expression wounded.  
  
"B-because," Tara's back straightened now as she spoke with conviction, "because Willow told you what you needed to know for this situation. She couldn't go around telling you other people's secrets when she wasn't sure if they applied. That would be an abuse of their trust." Here she set her shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Her first allegiance is to them and not to someone she barely knows. And can you honestly tell her you told her everything?"  
  
So the mouse was not such a mouse after all. Magneto was impressed with the shy girl who was meeting his eyes so calmly right now. He had met much "stronger" people before who backed down at the slightest hint of intimidation on his part. Not so for this one.  
  
"That's different."  
  
"It always is." Tara gathered her courage one last time. "I think you should go now. You've gotten the answers to your questions. We'll see you later tonight, anyway."  
  
Magneto didn't want to leave, but he realized he had nothing left to say in his defense if he stayed. As he turned to go, he asked Willow one last question.  
  
"The computers in the prison - where did you learn the systems?"  
  
"Hacking into the Initiative last year," Willow responded quietly. "We sometimes had to cause a few breakouts of our own in their little prison."  
  
He nodded and left. This little adventure was proving most uncomfortable for him. First witches, then demons, and now this. He felt as if someone was determinedly testing every one of his cherished beliefs in the world and how it worked. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Magneto stalked through the streets of Sunnydale, following the Slayer on one of her "patrols". After the confrontation with Willow, he found himself with a strong need to do something productive.  
  
"Whoa, slow down. What's got you in a twist?" Buffy asked her companion. She was less than pleased with the older man joining her patrol. He had this whole "I'm superior" thing going that was sooo annoying. And did he even know how to slay a vampire?  
  
Magneto just gave her a cold glare.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They walked along in silence, as Buffy listened intently for any sign of demon activity. The usual plus of a Big Bad going down in town was that the minor league baddies tended to lie low - they didn't want to step on any toes. But since Slinky loved the toe stepping on, the odds of that being true were low.  
  
Really low. So low that -  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
- that there was no way this would be a quiet patrol. Buffy sprinted in the direction of the scream, Magneto following a few steps behind.  
  
Crap. It seemed that two kids out for some late night smoochies were caught in the middle of a demon shoot out. Not the gun kind, but there was a porcupine type demon shooting quills at a mini Godzilla knock off. Slinky inspired chaos?  
  
First order of business was to get the couple to safety. They were crouched against the wall in the alley, the entrance blocked by Porky. She sent him sprawling with a kick to the back.  
  
As the demon scrambled to get up, she shouted to the cowering pair. "Get out of here!" The boy tugged his girlfriend up and sprinted to the mouth of the alley. They were almost clear when a quill tossed from Porky's thrashing struck him in the leg. He went down.  
  
Not that Buffy noticed, since Godzilla had taken serious offence to having his fight so rudely interrupted. They traded blows in quick succession. Godzilla lumbered a bit but packed a nasty punch, his scaled fists scraping the skin even when she managed to dodge the brunt of the blow.  
  
Magneto watched this all happen within the space of a few moments after catching up with Buffy. The boy was injured, but it didn't appear to be life threatening at the moment. His girlfriend, showing an amazing sense of altruism, was kneeling at his side trying to help him up. Magneto ignored the pair and focused on the quill tossing demon.  
  
He quickly erected a magnetic barrier around the demon to prevent any more accidents. The creature noticed the confinement and grew more frantic as it sought escape. Convinced it was secure, Magneto looked up from the entrapped demon to watch Buffy stab the other one with a piece of sharp wood. Despite the primitiveness of the weapon, she was strong enough to cause considerable damage with it. Impressive.  
  
"Ick. Why can't they just go poof? Make a nice little pile of dust? But no-o, gotta leave a mess - " Buffy looked up from her kill, just noticing the wounded boy.  
  
"Omigosh!" She sprinted over. "You okay?"  
  
"It burns," the boy whimpered. His girlfriend clutched his hand tightly at that.  
  
"It's gonna be okay. Do you have a phone? Can we call an ambulance?"  
  
The girl nodded shakily and pulled out a bright pink cell phone before asking, "What- what about th-the other one?"  
  
Buffy flicked her eyes over to the trapped Porky. "We'll take care of it. Just get him to the hospital, okay? And tell them to check for poison."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
Leaving her to make the call, she went over to speak with Magneto, who had not moved from his spot since arriving in the alley.  
  
"You could help, y'know."  
  
"I did. The remaining creature is incapacitated."  
  
"I meant with the injured civiliany type people over there?"  
  
"The boy will live. His pain is no concern of mine. He is obviously human."  
  
Callous much? Buffy knew she wasn't exactly all touchy-feely with the victims she saved, but at least she gave a damn. Magneto, apparently, did not.  
  
"If you don't care, why are you even bothering?" Buffy asked as she moved to check out Porky. Maybe the demon could shed some light on the situation.  
  
"I care little for minor casualities such as this," Magneto responded, gesturing to the pair, "but more so for the consequences of the chaos the Sl'kantith could create."  
  
"So a couple people could die in the meantime for all you care, s'long as the REALLY bad stuff doesn't go down?"  
  
"I would not put it that way, but in essence, yes."  
  
"Jerk," Buffy muttered under her breath, not realizing how fortunate for her that she was too quite for the mutant to overhear. With that, Buffy fully switched her attention to Porky. The demon had stopped thrashing and was now glaring at her balefully.  
  
"So, Mr. Porcupine on Steroids, mind telling me what this was all about? Or better yet, can you tell me where I can find the Sl'kanith?"  
  
It hissed. "Slayer!"  
  
"Yes, that's me. Now how about you tell me a little bit about yourself. Say, what was up with Godzilla over there?"  
  
"You will die for this!"  
  
"Enough about me. How about some Show & Tell from you, huh? Seein' how you're all trapped in my friend's little bubble, we've got all the time in the world to get answers."  
  
The demon snarled and struggled for a few moments before reluctantly admitting, "That n'ktlching cretin was a Kr'vuchtlk."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The venerable Yaogwkjh clan has had a blood feud with them for eons!"  
  
"We're getting somewhere! Now, what do you know about the Sl'kanith?"  
  
The demon growled and gnashed its teeth, muttering what sounded like demon curses. Buffy wondered how insulted she should be about the "n'ktlching Slayer" part. When he refused to answer, Buffy realized he definitely knew something.  
  
While Buffy was having a little interrogation session, Magneto was studying her intently. The ambulance for the children came, and he idly noticed that the medics ignored the sight of two people, a demon, and a demon's body, being in the nearby alley.  
  
As the boy was being loaded into the van, Magneto noticed Buffy was staring intently at the demon, head cocked to the side and a decidedly nasty look on her face.  
  
"Have you gained any information?"  
  
"Wha? No, Porky doesn't like to talk to strangers."  
  
The two contemplated the demon.  
  
"There are other ways," Magneto suggested.  
  
"Torture? Don't really go for that, but," Buffy's lips quirked up, "beating up the demon is always an option. Can you loosen whatever mojo you got going so I can do some convincing?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
A few punches and a rather painful looking kick later (Magneto sincerely hoped that it didn't look like the demon was hit where it looked like) and it still refused to talk. He considered offering his formidable interrogation techniques, but decided against it. It was illuminating to watch the girl at work. You never know when such knowledge comes in handy.  
  
Buffy herself was quite interesting. As he understood it, she was the nominal leader of Willow's group of friends, the Scoobies (he still winced at that moniker). He had perceived them at first to be like Charles and his idealists. In many ways they were, but Magneto doubted that Charles would allow for the sort of tactics Buffy practiced. A point in her favor - he was always frustrated with Charles' inability to understand that the ends justified the means.  
  
Buffy's voice cut through his musings, as she once again tried to force some answers from the demon.  
  
"Let's go over this again. I'm thinking you know something about the Sl'kanith. If you tell me, we might stop this whole punching bag fest we've got going. You following me?"  
  
"You'll kill me."  
  
"In case you haven't checked, you're pretty much screwed. Tell me what I want, and maybe you can go off and continue your blood feud with the kvetch-its."  
  
"Kr'vuchtlk!"  
  
"Yuh-huh. Talk!"  
  
The demon spat something decidedly gross looking. Buffy sincerely hoped it wouldn't stain. "I serve chaos! You will learn nothing from me."  
  
Why did they have to be so stubborn? Buffy doubted she was getting anything else out of him. She turned to Magneto. "Let him loose."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Let the barrier thing down. He's not talking."  
  
"And here I thought you killed demons."  
  
"Just set him free."  
  
Magneto debated on whether or not to take orders from the girl. Why would she want to set loose a dangerous enemy? Wasn't her duty all about protecting those weak, puny humans? He decided to do as she asked and see what happened. The demon certainly couldn't hurt him.  
  
After it realized its bonds were gone, the demon immediately proceeded to attack Buffy. She responded with a quick kick that pushed it against the wall. Moving with impressive speed, she prepared to snap its neck.  
  
Before it died, the demon hissed, "May chaos reign in Drinvksh' Name!" And then the body slumped to the ground, head at the wrong angle to the body.  
  
Buffy scowled down at the body. At least she had something to tell Giles now. She'd tell him after she did a demon carcass clean up. Demons never decomposed in a nice, helpful way. Always with the rotting stench and the slime and - was that a stain on her blouse?  
  
Buffy checked out the fabric, worriedly rubbing at the rapidly spreading mark. Yuck, yuck, yuck! She had to remember to slay in less cool clothing. Third shirt this week.  
  
"What was the point of my freeing the demon if you were going to kill it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your attack was too well timed. You freed the demon only to kill it. Why didn't you finish the job when it could not hurt you?"  
  
Buffy stared at him. "'Cause that would be killing a defenseless demon?"  
  
"The demon was not defenseless. You saw what it did earlier."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't kill in cold blood like that. That's wrong."  
  
Magneto assessed her. Perhaps she was more like Charles. How unfortunate.  
  
"Listen, if you're done with Ethics 101 talk, can you give me a hand with the bodies? These need to taken to the dump or something."  
  
Magneto ignored her. He tired of this. Not to mention, he definitely did not want to have any more contact with the decomposing carcasses. He left, ignoring the girl standing there, an irritated expression on her face.  
  
"Whatever, I guess I'll do it myself." Buffy wrinkled her nose at the corpses. "Ugh. Giles, you had so better appreciate the quality time that went into this."  
  
She bent and began the process of moving the bodies elsewhere.  
  
The demon killed earlier was beginning to stink even more.  
  
"Double ugh." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: Sorry this one's so short. Don't worry, the next will be extra long - we have to visit Melly!  
  
"Giles!"  
  
The aforementioned Giles looked up at his visitor. He was sitting on the couch, trying for the umpteenth time to determine if the spot on the parchment was a dot on the i or a blot from a bad pen. Either way, the prophecy still made no sense. Maybe the seer was dyslexic? That would explain the passage earlier. He doubted that even the most vague of texts could explain the importance of "keep thine eyes upon the pastry, for it may desire to dance the tango". Maybe the line was meant to be an anagram, in which case the whole prophecy had to be reinterpreted...  
  
"Hey, watcher guy. Return to the world of non-research."  
  
Giles blinked for a second, focused on the blonde standing in front of him.  
  
"You have a very odd stain on your shirt."  
  
Buffy looked down, scowling at the mark. "Ugh, did you have to remind me? That is soo not coming out. Nasty spitting demon. There was absolutely no reason to get so cranky over a few questions. At least I didn't get any on my nice new pants."  
  
"You met a demon on patrol?"  
  
"Yup. Two of them. Blouse killer was some kind of spiny, porcupine type - I think he said he was a Yogurt? Yao Geet?"  
  
"Yaogwkjh?"  
  
"What you said. Anyways, he was fighting this kvetch-its Godzilla thing in the middle of the street and - "  
  
"Any innocents near by?"  
  
"Two. They're at the hospital, alive, thankfully. And could you let me finish my story?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"As I was saying, these two guys were fighting. I took out the Godzilla one and ended up questioning the Yogi demon. He didn't say much, was all Hail Chaos. He did talk about something in Drinky's Name. Or maybe in Drain Kush's Name? Whatever. So yeah, that's my great patrol story for the day."  
  
"Thank you. You said you spoke with a Yaogwkjh?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"And you can't say exactly what he was hailing?"  
  
"Chaos, definitely. Whatever specifically? It began with a d. And he was dying in the d-thing's name."  
  
Giles considered this information. Knowing it was a Yaogwkjh demon would help - he could easily look up the various beings and such that they venerate - but a more specific reference would narrow down the search immensely.  
  
"Didn't Magneto patrol with you?"  
  
"Our great mutant ally? Yeah, he came with. Helped in the minimal interference just standing there way, but he was there. Skipped out when it came time for demon waste disposal, though."  
  
"Good. I'll ask him for anymore insights into this Drain Kush remark."  
  
"'Kay. I've done my Slayerly duty of reporting this. Can I go now? 'Cause I want to see if this shirt is still salvageable."  
  
"Hmm? Yes, go on home Buffy. And thank you for the lead."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Giles heard Buffy go out the door. He was now focused on his new problem, the incomprehensible prophecy cast aside in favor of this conundrum. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Early the next morning, four women set out to speak with Melly the Siren. Mystique was driving, with Anya in the front to give directions; Buffy and Willow sat in the back.  
  
"You sure you don't know Raven? I pride myself in remembering my girls, and you are the spitting image of her. Except for the blue skin, scales, and hair. But otherwise, you could be her twin!"  
  
Mystique wished that the annoyingly high pitched voice and the equally annoying woman would shut up. She disliked being made to come to Sunnydale at all; having to physically aid them went above and beyond the call of duty for the Brotherhood.  
  
"Raven's wish was quite something," Anya began to reminisce for the fiftieth time in the past two hours of driving. "It was so rare that a wish was granted so precisely according to the wisher's instructions - normally I had to do some creative interpreting. D'Hoffryn was always praising my gift for that. But Raven - now that was a scorned woman who knew her vengeance! Perfectly detailed description. Granting that one almost got me the Best Vengeance award over at the Academy of Wanton Violence, but I got disqualified because it was so obviously the intent of the wisher." Anya grew huffy at the memory. "Only got an honorable mention. Those hoity toity academicians kept saying it had to be all me. Knew I never liked them."  
  
Mystique smirked a little, but otherwise did not respond.  
  
Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes at Anya's continued recital of "the good old days, when men feared my wrath". The closer they came to Melly's place, the more Anya seemed to mourn for her vengeance demon status.  
  
"But not that I mind being human. I very much love my Xander. Sometimes, we even -"  
  
"Are we there yet?" Willow burst in quickly. Anya was about to start one of her TMI stories, and those always led to scary images. She never, ever wanted to hear about the use for very long paintbrushes and chocolate sauce again. She had had nightmares for a week.  
  
"No," Anya twisted around in her seat. "We will arrive at Melly's in approximately half an hour. As I was saying, sometimes Xander and I like to - "  
  
It was Buffy's turn to break in now. "Is Melly going to talk to us? I really don't want to come all the way out here just to be told to get lost."  
  
"Melly and I go way back." Anya got that nostalgic look in her eyes again. "We met when she was working the French coast in the fourteenth century. This girl's sailor lover had been cheating on her and she wished for his death, preferably a painful one. Melly was already luring him in - we had such an argument over who was going to kill him, but in the end I decided being crushed on the rocks followed by drowning would be suitably painful. After that, I sent a lot of unfaithful men her way."  
  
"Does she know you're not big with the vengeance now?" Willow asked.  
  
"Melly? She was the only one who sent a sympathy card when news of my newly mortal status came out." Anya turned to Mystique, "Turn left here. And for the record, I still retain the necessary knowledge to perform vengeance if so motivated. I have not forgotten my heritage."  
  
They went down a gravel road; leading up to a small cottage perched on a cliff overlooking the ocean. An old brown minivan was parked in the front. The garden was neat and well taken care of, with pink flamingos and gnomes scattered throughout. Willow found it decidedly un-siren like.  
  
Mystique parked the car next to the minivan. It was time to get this pointless errand over with. Soon as they returned to Sunnydale with the siren hair she was going to have a long talk with Magneto about the foolishness of his involvement.  
  
Anya rang the bell, waited a moment, and rang again. Buffy wished she had been allowed to carry a crossbow with her, making nice with demons always made her edgy. Willow hoped they could do this and dump Mystique, preferably off the cliff. Mystique stood of to the side and tried not to openly sulk.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Anyanka! It's been ages!"  
  
Melly was certainly not what Willow had expected. The siren was a little short, a little round, with salt and pepper hair done up in a messy bun. Her skin was freckled and a little age wrinkled; her eyes were definitely a non enticing shade of gray. Her flowered muumuu was as non- sexy as it could get. Her voice was a little harsh and gravelly, and not in a Lauren Bacall kind of way. Did they have the right address?  
  
"Haven't seen you since Borkamir's bicentennial. Of course, that was before your accident. How have you been holding up, Yanka-dear?"  
  
"I find the fragility of my mortal existence off putting, yet not without its rewards. My boyfriend is a very generous lover and we share many happy orgasms."  
  
"I'm so proud of you for seeing the positive side. I honestly don't know if I could handle being human after all these years."  
  
"You're coming up on your 2473rd, aren't you?"  
  
"Shh! I tell all the boys I'm not a day over two thousand."  
  
Anya nodded. She didn't have the heart to tell her friend that she looked closer to the two and a half millenium mark than not.  
  
"And who are your friends? You'll all have to come in for some coffee. I hope you'll like Maxwell House - been buying that brand ever since they started selling. It's not like they used to make it, but it never is."  
  
"This is Buffy, Willow and Mystique," Anya introduced proudly. Buffy and Willow were still a little too dumbfounded to do more than wave; Mystique gave her customary smirk.  
  
"How nice to meet some people from Anya's new life. You know, I was so worried that you wouldn't be able to adjust. You always hear stories about the newly human, with the depression and the turning to dust and all that rot. Why, Liesl, you remember Liesl, she dated Dracula in the 1500s, well she became human just three centuries ago and was such a mess. Couldn't handle the shock and committed suicide. Or got a last visit from an ex-lover, no one ever found out for sure. Never mind my ramblings, please, come in, come in!"  
  
They followed the siren into the cottage. It was decorated in a charming, sea themed fashion. There was an entire wall devoted to figurines of lighthouses, with a poster over it reading "Be Gracious in Defeat". Another wall held a bookcase full of texts devoted to the mythology of the sea. Willow recognized some of the books from research sessions; a few others were required reading in the Myths & Legends elective she took last year.  
  
Melly made them sit down. The chairs were comfy and had the right amount of squishiness. Willow sank into hers happily; as much as she loved Giles, furniture selection was not his specialty. The siren bustled about, going over to the adjacent kitchen and preparing a tray, punctuated by remarks like "Does anyone like cream?" and "These danishes are divine, but I need to watch my figure. Feel free to eat as many as you want."  
  
They spent the next fifteen minutes drinking coffee and engaging in chit-chat. Well, everyone but Mystique, who snootily sipped her coffee and refused to touch the danishes. Willow had no such compunction and helped herself to three. They truly were divine.  
  
The gossip was amazingly free of supernatural references. Melly cheerily flitted from celebrities to the condition of the beaches to the state of pop culture ("deplorable") and back to the lives of celebrities ("It's all in the Enquirer"). Finally, Melly set her cup down and faced Buffy.  
  
"Now, Slayer, why are you here?"  
  
Buffy blinked. It was admittedly a long shot that a demon as old as Melly wouldn't be able to spot a Slayer, but she had hoped to go unnoticed, at least until they bought the siren hair.  
  
"You know I'm the Slayer?"  
  
"Dear, I may not be the siren I used to be, but do give me some credit. I've always made it a policy to keep track of these things. Not to mention you have quite the reputation. One of the few of your kind who even remotely comprehends that there is a gray zone - stories about you and your vampires are quite the talk of the town. But that's neither here not there. Why did you have Anyanka bring you here?"  
  
Me and my vampires, plural? Huh? Buffy shook herself quickly from that thought and focused on Melly's question.  
  
"We need a bag woven of siren hair," she stated matter of factly. "Willow can fill you in on what it will be used for exactly. I just know we need it for a spell to use against the Sl'kanith demon."  
  
Melly paled at those words.  
  
Willow noticed and quickly spoke up. "It won't be anything bad, no backlash badness for you. The spell will just stop the Sl'kanith from working so much majorly bad mojo."  
  
Pause.  
  
"So, you can help us, right? We'll pay in valid currency," Anya added helpfully.  
  
Once again, Mystique said nothing, silently watching the proceedings, filing the smallest details for use later.  
  
"Anyanka, why did you go have to make friends with the Slayer," Melly whispered softly. "This only leads to dangerously good deeds." In a louder voice she said, "I'm sorry you came out here for nothing, but I can't sell you anything."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Such a simple question, such a complicated answer. "Because I know what you're dealing with. By Poseidon's trident, I know. You're dealing with more than just the Sl'kanith. Not that such a creature isn't a danger in itself. But to bring forth a Sl'kanith - that requires forces I don't involve myself with. I like me the way it is, with all parts attached."  
  
"Maybe there's a way we can make sure they don't know you gave us the hair?" Willow offered.  
  
"I'm the only siren on the West Coast. There's only one spell you could use against the Sl'kanith. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"We need your help," Buffy said coolly. "The Sl'kanith will be affecting humans any day now. We will cast the suppression spell in three days. We will pay what the asking price is for a bag made of siren hair. We will offer protection until the Sl'kanith and whatever cult or group that summoned it are taken care of."  
  
"And if I refuse your offer?"  
  
"You won't."  
  
Such a brave little Slayer. She was everything the rumors said she was. Well, Melly had yet to see any evidence of that vampire thing. Pity, that was the most interesting part of the story. But to accept her offer/order? There's the question.  
  
Melly was not uninformed, by any means. Even out here in her cottage, she had heard about the emergence of the Sl'kanith, the arrival of the mutants - yes she was fully aware that Sunnydale's quota for the uncanny was at an all time high. Just look at that blue woman. What was the world coming to?  
  
Such a mismatched group. A former vengeance demon - Anyanka had been the best in her day, such a pity that day was ended. A witch with a power promising greatness but not yet tempered by wisdom. A mutant, one whose hatred and hostility was worn like a cloak, radiating displeasure. And lastly, a petite blond woman who was Chosen to protect the world with her life.  
  
Well, it would be interesting, at least.  
  
Melly stood up. "I weave the fabric myself. A piece the size you need will cost approximately $800, payable to an account I will specify. Remember, you are paying not only for the hair, but the weaving. I will follow you to Sunnydale; I do not intend to become a victim at my age. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Melly went to her storage closet to get the fabric, saying over her shoulder, "Yanka, be a love and put away the dishes." Anya nodded and began to do so.  
  
Buffy gasped when she saw the material. It glowed with an almost hypnotic light, golden in color but with rainbow like fragments creating a kaleidoscopic effect. It was so different from Melly's own graying hair.  
  
"That's yours?!" Willow couldn't help her outburst. She had managed to keep quite about Melly's non-sirenness so far, but this demanded a response.  
  
"Indeed it is," Melly assured with a faint smile. "What, did you think this," she waved at her general appearance, "was my true face? Of all the glamours I can create, this is the most comfortable, but this," pause for a moment of concentration, "this is my working face."  
  
The image Melly displayed was far more akin to what Willow had envisioned a siren to look like. Long, wavy hair with enough bounce to make a hairdresser drool framed a flawless face. Eyes the color of the sea at sunset, pouting lips, delicately arched eyebrows. A generous figure.  
  
"What do you think?" And a voice that managed to sing even as it spoke. Definitely what a siren was supposed to be.  
  
"I think it's a good thing Xander isn't here," Buffy joked, "or Anya would be worried about competition."  
  
"What about my Xander?" Anya demanded, having finished cleaning up.  
  
Mystique quietly noted the siren's shapeshifting ability. Knowledge like that could be useful.  
  
"Your Xander's fine," Melly assured her as she changed back to her frumpier form, "I have no designs on your boyfriend."  
  
Anya appeared mollified. Her Xander was safe.  
  
"Giles will fix up the account thingy for paying you," Buffy told Melly. "Thanks for the stuff. But, I'm not sure where we can put you if you follow us to Sunnydale."  
  
Mystique spoke for the first time. "We would be happy to have a guest where we are staying."  
  
Happy was debatable. But a source for more local information would be advantageous.  
  
Willow wrinkled her nose. She didn't like the idea of Mystique being able to chat it up with Melly. Melly seemed so nice, especially for a demon.  
  
Buffy met her eyes, a similarly distasteful expression on her face. But where else could Melly go, honestly? Her mother's? Giles'? Crawford mansion it would be.  
  
With a new passenger added on, they returned to the car and headed back to Sunnydale. Mystique tried to ignore the other four women as they started to talk some more about some celebrity scandal.  
  
At least their mission had been accomplished. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Well, it certainly wasn't what I was expecting, but it will have to do. Though I usually avoid former vampire nests, this one is remarkably well kept. Can't help the smell, but then I've lived in worse. The décor shows an eye for the finer things - do you know the previous owner? Probably killed the last living owner, that's how these things are usually done, but I think I see some distinctly vampiric touches. Those heavy curtains are a dead giveaway, pardon the pun. Now you just wait here, I'll be taking those down in a jiffy. Place like this always looks better in the sunshine."  
  
Magneto stared at the woman who was bustling about the foyer of the mansion. A siren? This frumpy, housewife-like busybody?  
  
"Are you sure she has to stay here?" he whispered to Mystique.  
  
"She insisted that she return to Sunnydale with us; she fears retribution for aiding these children. I felt it might be wise if we could - speak - with her."  
  
"An intelligent plan, Mystique, but does she have to stay here?"  
  
Melly rolled her eyes at the mutants' conversation. Did they think she didn't recognize the invitation for what it was? Really. She had two millennia and some of experience. And most of it had been spent causing shipwrecks, causing small wars, and causing generic trouble for foolish, selfish mortals. It wasn't until the past few centuries that she had considered retirement; and she had only been officially off the job for about ninety years. That wasn't nearly long enough for a being such as herself to forget the finer points of subterfuge. She was a siren, by Poseidon's trident, and as such she was born to deceit.  
  
But the mortals were cute in their attempts to plot around her and it would be interesting to see what high-jinks they got up to. Melly was all for the Slayer beating the Sl'kanith, but that didn't mean she wouldn't enjoy the chaos preceding its destruction.  
  
"Now, Magenta, or whatever your name is, would you be a love and help me with these drapes? They really ought to be taken down and cleaned. I wonder if Anyanka knows the name of a good drycleaner's. Fabric like this deserves professional treatment, don't you agree?"  
  
***  
  
"Let's see - do we have the focusing crystal?" Willow began to read off the list of ingredients of the dampening spell. They had a two days left to get all the ingredients and she wanted to be sure they weren't scrambling on the last day.  
  
"Check."  
  
"Rose hips, monkshood, sage?"  
  
"Triple check. I even started the basic preparation - smell."  
  
"Mmmm. Is it supposed to smell like that? Usually my herbally spell attempts end up kind of stinky."  
  
"Honey, that's because you only use the smelly herbs. Most charms should have a few nice ones slipped in for scent."  
  
"Doesn't that screw it up?"  
  
"Not usually. It can even help balance out the powers you're summoning."  
  
"Cool. Next time I try for a protection against evil talisman, you'll show me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay. Back to the list. Cauldron made of copper, silver, and gold?"  
  
"Right here. Mr. Boggardy gave us a special price on it, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Siren hair?"  
  
"Being sewn into a bag as we speak."  
  
"And a very good job you're doing. With the neat little stitches and the cool looking thread - where did you get that?"  
  
"M-melly gave it to me. She said it came from her sister Lori."  
  
"Very nice. Blood of the victim?"  
  
Tara looked up at Willow from her needlework. Their eyes met, knowing what didn't need to be said.  
  
They didn't have the blood of a victim yet. But that part of the puzzle would be found all too soon.  
  
***  
  
Yet another night patrolling in wonderful Sunnydale. Buffy flicked her eyes over at her new partner for the night, Mystique.  
  
The mutant was gliding along beside her, her dark blue skin blending in perfectly with the night. Every time Buffy looked at her, she expected her demon sensors to start screaming "Evil demon! Evil demon!" and when they didn't go off, she felt majorly creeped out.  
  
Which was sort of funny. She was creeped out because her senses for the creepiness were reading a no-go? Wasn't that a paradox or an oxymoron or something?  
  
"What are we doing in a graveyard?"  
  
And the not-quite-demon speaks.  
  
"I want to go talk to Spike, get some information. Willy's not talking and we need something solid."  
  
"Spike?" Magneto had brought her up to date about the situation in Sunnydale, after he and Willow had a long discussion, but Mystique was still interested in what Buffy would say. How would she defend the morally ambiguous decision of letting a vampire live?  
  
"A vampire. Can't go around biting people right now so he gets his kicks fighting demons. Sometimes helps us for money."  
  
"Why can't he bite?"  
  
"He got a chip shoved in his head. Spike tries to hurt someone, he goes all Aghhh! and can't perform."  
  
"Why don't you kill him?"  
  
Buffy sighed in annoyance. What was this, a session of Q&A? "Because he can't fight back."  
  
Fascinating. Magneto had indicated the Slayer possessed that sort of annoying moral code, but it was illuminating to see how she applied it. Mystique filed away that fact for future use. She expected tensions between the two organizations to explode any day now. Actually, tensions between one organization and one group of children led by a middle-aged man who needed a job. She was reminded of that idealist always causing the Brotherhood problems.  
  
At least idealists were predictable.  
  
***  
  
"Spike!"  
  
Mystique followed the Slayer into the crypt. It was less unpleasant than she had expected, but no where near the sort of refinements she favored - such as flooring and heating.  
  
"Slayer."  
  
Mystique was interested to see what this Spike would be like. She was presented by a cocky man whose every fiber shouted Attitude. She made a mental note. A troublemaker like that could always be a potential ally.  
  
"If I'd known you were coming, luv, I'd have baked a cake."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and cut to the chase. "The Sl'kanith and the group that summoned it. If you've gotten any information on either, Giles says we'll pay you."  
  
"Must be pissing you off that your Watcher won't let you go a round of Kick the Spike. You need me to be all nice and helpful if you want to have a shot of catching the new nasty in town."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Buffy said back at him. "A round or two might be just the thing to get you to give me what I want."  
  
"Really, luv. Didn't know you were interested - OW!"  
  
"Cut it out, Spike. You know something, you tell me."  
  
"So that's it, then? Your demon friend got anything to add?"  
  
Mystique raised an eyebrow. A pity that the floorshow was trying to get her involved.  
  
"Not demon, mutant. And I really don't care how Summers gets information from you. Not my problem."  
  
"Nice." Spike turned back to Buffy. "And Slayer, there's nothing I can tell you. All I've heard is that the Sl'kanith's gonna send out a big surge tonight. Wants the mortals to join in the fun and games. That's all I got."  
  
***  
Willow walked through the streets of Sunnydale, her cousin by her side. Buffy had convinced her to take Magneto for her partner - apparently Buffy now had a grudge involving demon carcasses, shirt slaying demon spit, and Magneto. Willow didn't mind. That meant Buffy was stuck with Mystique.  
  
Magneto seemed remarkably eager to patrol tonight. It probably had something to do with the hospitality he was reluctantly offering Melly. When Willow had gone to meet Erik, she found Melly and Anya chatting in their uniquely piercing voices right in the mansion's common room.  
  
And apparently Melly's favorite topics of conversation matched perfectly with Anya's. She couldn't blame him from wanting to flee. All she had heard involved the two interrogating Pyro and Avalanche about their views on women and sex. Mostly sex. Willow was very grateful Melly wasn't staying with her.  
  
"Do you often go patrolling?"  
  
"Not as often as Buffy has to, but I usually get to do the whole creature of the night deal once or twice a week."  
  
"Where do you go?"  
  
"For patrol? Mostly the Bronze, graveyards, and parks. Ooh, and the warehouse district."  
  
"This town has enough industry to support a warehouse district?" Magneto had to marvel at that. According to the data he gathered on this place, it was a small, mostly suburban type place. He marked the warehouse district as another oddity worthy of note - beside the zoo, museum, train and bus stations, and assorted mansions.  
  
Willow shrugged. There were so many things that made absolutely no sense in Sunnydale. Like how they were walking by the police station and none of the other people on the street noticed the screaming come from there -  
  
Goddess, no.  
  
Willow was galvanized into action, sprinting over to the building. Before she was able to open the door, though, she hit a barrier.  
  
"Erik, let me in!"  
  
Magneto ignored her, listening carefully to the sounds within. Screams, yes, but also gun shots. He reached out with his mind, trying to grab all the metal he sensed in there. It was difficult, since he could not see his targets.  
  
As soon as he felt it was under control, he released Willow. She burst into the station, a spell at her lips to fight whatever monster that presented itself.  
  
The scene that greeted her was horrific.  
  
Three bodies were splayed about, one draped over a desk, the others slumped over the floor. There was another person, a man, crouched behind a bench he had turned upside down, hand to his side trying to keep the blood in. Beside him lay a young woman, alive but only just, her breathing slow and tortured.  
  
The architect for this scene was in a corner, a policewoman with sweat soaked hair and maddened eyes, shouting about how the demons were everywhere and that the monsters had to be destroyed.  
  
The scene was made even more surreal by the metal floating about. The shooter's gun hovered in her hand, obviously not under her control. Guns from the other officers hung motionless over their bodies, as if in silent salute to the dead. Metal pens, coins, paperweight knick knacks, etc. all were held by that same eerie levitation.  
  
Willow felt numb inside  
  
Magneto stepped in behind Willow, coolly taking in the image of the massacre. Now that he knew exactly what he was sensing, he summoned all the weapons to him, then crushed them with a thought. No sense in keeping such nonsense around.  
  
With her gun now fully taken from her, the madwoman leaped forward, hands like claws, aiming at Willow. The attack shook Willow from her stupor, forcing her to defend herself.  
  
A moment's concentration and the madwoman slumped into unconsciousness. Shaking herself from the unreal feeling of the situation, Willow proceeded to check on the two survivors. Magneto was already over there, helping the wounded man staunch the bleeding.  
  
She bent over the young woman, assessing the injuries. Courtesy of a Sunnydale education, she knew that unless an ambulance showed up, maybe ten minutes ago, there was nothing she could do to stop the inevitable.  
  
Willow reached down and held the girl's hand. At the contact, the girl's eyes fluttered open for a second and met hers. The pain in them ripped something inside Willow into itty bitty pieces.  
  
She gave the dying girl's hand a gentle squeeze. Who was she? Who were her loved ones? Why was she here? Why did the mad policewoman shoot her? Why did this girl have to die?  
  
The lights were almost out in the young woman's eyes.  
  
Willow whispered softly under her breath, not so much a spell as a prayer.  
  
"May these moments be filled with peace. May your spirit be at rest. May justice be granted unto you." In a firm tone, she whispered, "This I swear."  
  
And then the unnamed girl died.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Willow saw Erik taking care of what was now the lone survivor. It barely registered.  
  
Hands shaking, she pulled a vial from her pocket. She dipped it into the pool of blood growing next to the dead girl.  
  
"Blood of the innocent, to thee I call."  
  
Check.  
  
*** author's note: thanks to A Watcher for correcting a major typo - the scene originally had Buffy instead of Willow and I hadn't switched all the names. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: I added a scene to the chapter before. Nothing special - just some more characters talking & meeting.  
  
***  
  
"Willow, we have to leave now!"  
  
Willow stared at the body, the blood forming a sticky pool. The eyes were glassy and wide open in death; the mouth slightly open, as if to take in a breath. But this one would no longer breathe. Or do anything but lie there in the blood.  
  
It was always the blood that bothered Willow.  
  
Blood had decorated the student lounge on that fateful day, sophomore year. Bloody handprints as the dying fought for life; blood left behind as the killers laughed and played. Blood was what her doppelganger had feasted on with such joy. Blood had been stolen from that nameless boy just this year; stolen from him while they desecrated his corpse.  
  
And now Willow was stealing the blood. Blood for a spell of justice, true, but blood still stolen from the dead. And hadn't that girl lost enough already?  
  
"Willow!"  
  
She jerked up, startled from her reverie. Erik was shaking her, trying to get her to respond.  
  
"They're dead," she whispered numbly. Now that her focus was taken from the dead girl, she concentrated on the other three bodies. They didn't look like they even had a chance to fight for life and leave bloody handprints. Their killer had been one they trusted.  
  
"Yes, they are," Magneto said, his patience with her ebbing. "Haven't you seen bodies before?"  
  
"The last time I saw senseless death like this was four years ago," Willow said softly. "Vampires. But this, this was a human killer. She may have been influenced by a demon, but an empathic manipulator can only bring potential to the surface. It can't cause unnatural behavior."  
  
She turned to her cousin.  
  
"Is this NATURAL?!"  
  
Magneto stared into her confused, pained eyes. Despite their frequent disagreements, he found himself growing fond of her. It saddened him that she was learning what he knew all too well - that not all evil wore the face of a demon.  
  
"Come on, Willow. We have to leave."  
  
"What about the bodies?"  
  
"The authorities will be here shortly. The survivor will be fine until they do; the murderer is safely locked up. We've done all we can do. Do you have the blood?"  
  
Willow held up the vial. The red, viscous liquid glided within. Tomorrow night, with the new moon rising, it would be used to cast a spell that would hopefully stop the chaos and massacres.  
  
Magneto nodded and took her by the hand. Pulling gently, he led Willow away from the scene of blood and death.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Tara held her girlfriend close as Willow sobbed. In turn, she began to cry, remembering the little boy sacrificed to bring such evil about.  
  
They cried for deaths that shouldn't have been, for innocence slipped away, for shades of evil too dark and gray to see.  
  
As the sun rose for another summer day, they finally slept, spent from their outpouring of grief.  
  
***  
  
At the same time, the Slayer prowled the streets, wearing herself out as she kept the town from self-destructing. Even the minimal help the police would give was taken from her in the first blow.  
  
Stopping for a moment, she yawned and wished for sleep, but continued on to break up the riot that was brewing in front of a barbecue restaurant between the vegans and the owners.  
  
***  
That same night, Giles began to study the parchment prophecy anew.  
  
And chaos shall spring from the keepers of order Blood fallen and taken Light is shown dark; Dark is shown light All glory to chaos All glory to order All glory to -  
  
Giles studied the last phrase intently. He felt that the first part of the stanza was accurately translated - the only other option was chaos springing from strawberry marmalade. But that last line - it used the Tamarian dialect, which often employed metaphors in place of words. Except when an outside speaker of Tamarian used it. Therefore, it was either "All glory to the fields running with blood", or "All glory to life in its fullest beauty".  
  
He spent a moment cursing bad copyists and vague seers before diving back in. Perhaps a cross section of some of the vocabulary would clarify?  
  
***  
  
"Commander!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We have a lead, sir, on the escaped prisoner. There is a report of a man being rescued by someone who manipulated metal. The description fits the prisoner."  
  
"Well, where is this report from?"  
  
"A town named Sunnydale, sir. If you recall, we had a unit there just this last - "  
  
"I'm well aware of our connection to Sunnydale. Prepare a detachment to retrieve the prisoner."  
  
"I'll do that right away, sir." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

After only a few hours of sleep - blessedly dreamless, as only the sleep of the truly exhausted can be - Willow woke up. Tara had already gotten up earlier, leaving only a faint Tara-sized imprint in the sheets. Willow just laid there for a moment, pretending it was an ordinary day and she was an ordinary girl. Buffy may be the one who had to be Miss Not Normal, but her friends were always along for the ride. At times like this one, Willow would wish Buffy had never broken the social code of Sunnydale High and said hi! to the geek. But it was only for a moment. With a sigh, Willow decided to follow her girlfriend and get up.  
  
She padded into the kitchen, where she found Tara reading the morning paper. Her girlfriend's face was so quiet and composed that Willow immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
"Honey, what is it?"  
  
Tara looked up. Her eyes were still red-rimmed and filled with tears that threatened to spill at any moment.  
  
"I hate this," she whispered, before handing the paper over to Willow. Willow took it automatically, as Tara grabbed a tissue to wipe her tears.  
  
Once Willow saw the headlines, she understood Tara's continued sorrow. The top headline was POLICE STATION MASSACRE, but that was only the beginning. There was a story on a riot started by a group of vegetarians (one death, four hospitalized), fans of two rival sports teams (no deaths, but ten on the critical list), a riot in one neighborhood (three deaths, two in the hospital, three children now fatherless, four now motherless, one family now childless) and the list kept growing. It was as if the police station killings had spawned a whole slew of riots and deaths.  
  
Willow found herself unable to read anymore. The paper dropped from her hand, the sheets spilling all over the floor.  
  
"We're going to Giles'," she decided. Better to be at Scooby Central and help than to stay here and mourn.  
  
Tara nodded. This wasn't the sort of thing you hid at home for.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were knocking on Giles' door. He opened it, looking even more tired and worn out than Willow felt. She doubted that he had slept more than a few catnaps here and there. Giles wordlessly allowed them inside.  
  
Willow stepped inside, pulling Tara in behind her. She had expected to see most of the Scoobies there, maybe even some of the Brotherhood. Surprisingly, she only saw Anya and Melly. Anya looked like she was taking notes on the newspaper; Melly was frying eggs and flipping pancakes.  
  
Giles answered her unspoken question. "Buffy is at home, sleeping. The rest are," he paused to yawn, "are out there, patrolling."  
  
Melly noticed the newcomers. "Do you like your eggs runny or hard?"  
  
"Um, runny?"  
  
"Hard. It's better for you."  
  
"Uh, hard then for me too."  
  
Melly nodded and expertly flipped the frying eggs over. "Be done in a few minutes, dears."  
  
Okay, that's not too out of place. Everyone fighting the apocalypse gets asked how they like their eggs. Actually, we usually get asked what donuts we like for snack runs. Eggs suddenly make much more sense.  
  
"How are you?" Giles asked, breaking Willow's reverie. Both Willow and Tara gave him forlorn looks. "That bad?"  
  
"What do we have, Giles?" Willow asked while taking a seat. Tara went over to help Melly in the kitchen.  
  
"Anya is compiling some statistics from the paper to give us a better idea. As of right now, after the violence at the police station, it seems the Sl'kanith had gained enough power to affect humans. We are not positive, but the criteria for the human to be affected appears to be involvement in some sort of dispute. There has to already be present a certain enmity. Much as it is for affected demons, I would imagine.  
  
Before I sent Buffy home, she indicated that before the violence escalates, the victim can be calmed down. However, once the victim is fully under the Sl'kanith's spell, he or she will be unable to see reason. They act as if they are fighting an intensely personal war - their cause is one to kill and die for."  
  
"So basically, everyone who has a grudge will do something about it?"  
  
"Simply speaking. Theoretically, the Sl'kanith will affect those with the most suppressed anger and expand its influence from there."  
  
"There's a problem with that," Tara said quietly as she moved to join Willow on the couch, balancing two plates heaped high with eggs and pancakes. Willow gave her a smile as she took one plate.  
  
The rest of the room were giving Tara a 'duh, there's a problem' look. Tara blushed.  
  
"W-what I mean is, if the Sl'kanith affects those with the most anger the strongest, c-can we trust the Brotherhood?"  
  
Blank stares.  
  
A moment later, Giles understood her point. "I'm not sure we have much of an option," he said. "They are here and as long as they are willing to provide aid, we should accept it. We lack the resources to effectively patrol this town otherwise."  
  
"What?" Willow still didn't see the problem. Sure, her cousin and his Brotherhood weren't citizens of the year, but -  
  
"The Brotherhood is made up of mutants," Anya clarified. "And they have a load of issues about 'the mutant problem' so if anyone is going to go all psycho, it'll be your cousin and his friends." Anya frowned. "Wait a second, Xander is with them! They might hurt my Xander!"  
  
Uh-oh. Willow suddenly felt very, VERY bad about bringing Erik and co. to Sunnydale. They could end up causing all the deaths the Sl'kanith needs! If that policewoman could be affected like that, what could a xenophobic magnetic field manipulating mutant do?  
  
***  
  
Xander patrolled the streets of Sunnydale with Magneto and Pyro, feeling woefully unarmed with just a tranquilizer gun. Magneto was reputedly the Master of Magnetism and Pyro was able to manipulate fire. And Xander wielded the mighty power of the trank gun. All hail Xander.  
  
Okay Xander, so you don't have the super-power - you never do. At least this time your weapon is actually more useful. Since they were fighting humans instead of demons, the tranquilizer gun was MUCH better. Or so he kept telling himself.  
  
"You're Willow's friend, correct?" Magneto asked. They were currently walking through downtown Sunnydale; Mystique's team was taking the outskirts.  
  
Xander flicked his eyes over to the mutant. "Yup. Willow and I have been best buds since kindergarten."  
  
They walked some more in silence.  
  
"You carry the gun with some familiarity," Magneto remarked. "Do you have any military experience?"  
  
Xander smiled. "You could say that. Halloween, a couple years ago, this guy enchanted a bunch of costumes so that the wearer would think they were whatever they went as. I went as a soldier." He gestured with the gun. "Lost the dog tags, kept the memories."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yeah, oh.  
  
They walked some more in silence. Xander tried very hard to listen to whatever it was he supposed to be listening for. Shouts? Cries? People chanting to get the stakes set up so they could have themselves a bonfire?  
  
'Burn the witch!' 'How do we know she's a witch?' 'She turned me into a newt.....'  
  
Monty Python musings were much more interesting than mindlessly walking about town. Xander decided to allow himself until the end of the witch scene before returning to reality. He'd gotten as far as 'What also floats?' and 'Very small rocks' when Avalanche came running, shouting at the top of his lungs "Magneto, boss, we've got a problem!"  
  
Xander quickly stopped his Monty Python musings.  
  
"What is it?" Magneto demanded. "What happened?"  
  
"It's the flatscans," Avalanche gasped. "Mystique and Toad weren't disguised or anything and the flats noticed and started shouting 'demon spawn' and some 'mutie freaks' and then it all went to hell."  
  
"I hope you don't mean literally," Xander hastily clarified, "'cause I really don't want another apocalypse. It's usually a one-a-year deal and we already met our quota."  
  
"Shut up, flatscan," Avalanche snarled, "I was talking to Magneto, not a stupid anachronism like you."  
  
"Ooh. Big words. Scary."  
  
"Silence!" Magneto snapped. "Where are Mystique and Toad?"  
  
"Three streets west of here."  
  
"Then move, boy!"  
  
They moved.  
  
A few minutes later, Xander got to see what exactly happens when you piss a mutant off. Mystique was like a one-woman fighting machine, jumping and kicking and punching. She looked like she belonged in a kung-fu movie and not a mob scene. Toad was fighting just as much, only grosser, because he periodically spat green guck on people's faces. They'd fall down, choking.  
  
All the while, people were throwing stones and whatever else they had on hand at the mutants. They chanted, "Kill the freaks!" "Go back to hell, demonspawn!" or just the succinct "DIE!"  
  
Xander found himself strangely impressed. This was the first time he'd ever seen anyone in Sunnydale acknowledge the weirdness of the world. Except that time with M.O.O. and the Gingerbread demon. Which this was kind of a repeat of. So, not so impressed.  
  
Focus, Xander. What can you do? Well, can't calm them down - major killing frenzy going here. He checked the number of darts in the tranquilizer gun. It held twenty and he had another set to reload. So, shooting seemed to be a good option.  
  
But who should he shoot?  
  
While Xander was figuring out what to do, Magneto just stood there, watching. As the scene before him played out, he found himself growing angrier and angrier. This was precisely what he feared! Foolish, weak, bigoted humans. Just look at them - attacking two mutants for simply existing. They all could die and the world would be a better place.  
  
That man there yelling at Toad could die. The woman next to him, his wife most likely, she could die too. Their children who screamed and shouted and called for blood, they were just a waste of space, should make room for the real future. Yes, that's the idea. Start with them, start with those wasteful brats. All they will grow up to be are human scum like their parents. Kill them. That's the ticket, KILL THEM!  
  
With a roar, Magneto sent the children flying backwards, striking the ground. Another surge of power knocked their parents away from Toad, freeing him to fight some more. As if on cue, Avalanche and Pyro began to attack the humans as well. They had fought the compulsion to join in until their leader had succumbed. Now, the ground began to shake and jets of fire swirled around, ready to attack.  
  
Shit. Xander gaped at this sudden display of violence from his allies. There was no way he could fix this without their help. Even then, they would be very lucky to get out of this with minimal fatalities.  
  
"Magneto, what the hell are you doing?" Xander shouted. Magneto was the leader-guy, if he calmed down the others might follow. "Hey, we're supposed to be STOPPING THIS!"  
  
Magneto didn't answer. Instead, he appeared to be channeling his inner Darth Vader and choking some people.  
  
Xander ran over to him, cursing Sl'kanith demons. "STOP IT! JUST CALM DOWN!"  
  
"SILENCE, BOY!" Magneto bellowed. Xander found his gun yanked from his grasp. Uh-oh.  
  
"Listen," Xander shouted back. "You're under a spell. The Sl'kanith is messing with your head - it's messing with everybody's head. None of this is real!"  
  
"But it IS REAL!" Magneto snarled. "They need no spell to do this!"  
  
"Maybe they don't," Xander conceded. "Maybe they don't need a spell. But right now, that's all it is. Some sick demon gets off on you killing people for no good reason. You're just" Think Xander, what would get through to a guy like this "You're just a puppet for the Sl'kanith. All you're doing is feeding it. They die, all to make some evil demon happy."  
  
Magneto seriously considered letting his current victims go and crushing Xander instead. Xander gulped, since he had a very good idea what Magneto was thinking. Their eyes met. Magneto wondered what a powerless boy like Xander was doing standing up to him. This one was weak and useless, exactly like all the all the humans he hated. Passionately hated. Yet the boy did not back down.  
  
Xander stood there, every muscle tense. With his only weapon gone, he was basically at the mercy of Magneto. He expected to die at any moment. Well - at least he liked the quiet.  
  
Magneto released his prisoners. "Brothers," he shouted. "We leave."  
  
Toad, Avalanche, and Pyro, good little soldiers that they were, grudgingly obeyed. The ground stopped shaking and the flames disappeared.  
  
Mystique, however, either didn't hear or didn't care. She continued to deliver blows, radiating a cold hatred.  
  
Xander picked up the tranquilizer gun which Magneto had let fall to the ground. Taking aim, he shot her once. She staggered. He shot her again. She collapsed. Toad jumped over and pulled her out before her attackers could surround her.  
  
The mob quieted down a little, seeing as their foes were no longer reciprocating the violence. Their eyes still gleamed with hate and they obviously wanted to continue the fight, but the Sl'kanith's spell over them was fading. Even now, a few turned from the mutants to tend to the wounded.  
  
Xander and the Brotherhood left quietly, even now heading to Giles'. Magneto gave the young man an assessing look.  
  
As they walked along, Magneto remarked to Xander, "There are very few who would speak to me like that."  
  
Xander shrugged. "It needed saying."  
  
"So it did. Tell me, Xander, why do you do this?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Fight. You have no special knowledge, no powers or gifts. Yet you are here. Why?"  
  
"Why not? Someone has to. And I know that someone has to. Might as well be me."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"My turn to ask a question," Xander turned to face the mutant. "Was it real?"  
  
Magneto's thoughts drifted back to Willow's impassioned cry "IS THIS NATURAL?". For all the Scoobies had done and seen, an aura of innocence still clung to them. It was saddening to watch it slip away.  
  
"Far too real, Xander, far too real." 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Willow sat on Giles' couch, reading a text on chaos worshipping sects. Or trying to read, at least. Concern for Xander was sort of distracting, in that my best friend might be dying kind of way. Giles had refused to let her leave, saying they had to trust Magneto and the Brotherhood, because if they didn't, they were screwed. Or something like that, only more British.  
  
And wasn't it really bad that she was more worried that her cousin was killing people than evil demons? Though, technically, it would be the evil demon causing her cousin to kill people. Except that Erik had already killed people without any evil demons. Or at least that's what the magazines said. But maybe the media wasn't 100% trustworthy, 'cause they sure don't like mutants. Or maybe...  
  
Focus, Willow. Worry brain babble does not help with the research. Research is good. Research is a productive use of your time. Research is - Xander! Might be in trouble!  
  
Willow stopped even pretending to read the chaos text. Xander didn't have any super powers and Erik seemed awfully freaky about the non- empowered people of the world. And even if her cousin didn't get all kill!Xanderish, there was still all the other mutants and demons and regular people like the police lady with guns and -  
  
Thankfully, the answer was not in her book. Oddly enough, the necessary information was in Giles' book, as it always was.  
  
"Aha! Here it is. 'The Cult of Chaos, related to but not including worshippers of Eris, Loki', mm-hmm, yes that's very interesting, but 'contains various sects of the noted demon clan of the Yaogwkjh, who are numbered among the multitudes that pay homage to the Drinvksh, a greater Sl'kanith demon'."  
  
Willow shook herself from Worry! Mode.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that we will die shortly. Drinvksh isn't just a greater Sl'kanith demon, he is THE Sl'kanith. Their king," Anya explained. "Do you think Mexico's nice this time of year?"  
  
"I hear Mexico's lovely," Melly agreed. "But personally, I see a visit to Russia. Stop off, visit our old friend Baba, then take the sixty- third dimensional gate to Pylea. A bit primitive, but a decent enough vacation spot."  
  
"True, but don't the Pyleans have human issues?"  
  
"Don't worry dear, we'll think of something."  
  
While Anya and Melly continued to debate the merits of various escape plans, Willow and Giles discussed the new information.  
  
"Does this mean the dampener spell won't work?" Willow asked worriedly.  
  
"its effectiveness might be limited," Giles admitted, "but if it is performed correctly, we should gain a measure of protection. For the human population, at least."  
  
"But what about killing the Sl'kanith?"  
  
"My interpretations of the prophecy are somewhat vague, but I believe an option will make itself known. Any demon summoned to this dimension is given a specific set of weaknesses, since it possesses a tenuous grip on this reality. Attacking any such weakness should banish it, in theory."  
  
Willow worried her lip, concerned. "But how do we find the weaknesses?"  
  
"And there's the rub." Giles frowned and considered the possibilities. "Perhaps a reveal spell of some sort? Dracoiin's Compendium contains some excellent forms of divination magic."  
  
"Or maybe The Grimoire of the Unseen?"  
  
"Better check both."  
  
Willow hurried off to locate the appropriate text. At least this would get her somewhere. Even though Xander might be hurt or maimed or ...  
  
"I still say the Gramark dimension had the best cocktail sauce this side of Arashma'har!"  
  
"But the cocktail sauce wasn't any good without the shrimp!"  
  
***  
  
sorry this is so short. And took so long to get posted. Hopefully, I can post Xander and Magneto's return, followed by the spell, soon. As in maybe this weekend. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"According to the Grimoire, basic divination spells should work on a demon of the Sl'kanith's power, provided he doesn't have any previous protections," Willow said, scanning the text for any exceptions.  
  
"And if he's so powerful," Tara added thoughtfully, "the odds of the necessary protective spells being cast are low. And it would have to be divination specific protective spells; ordinary ones wouldn't affect the casting."  
  
"So maybe we can use this and figure out what Drinvksh's weakness is." Willow got up and started scanning for the necessary supplies.  
  
"Not now. Our odds of a clearer divination is after tonight," Tara chided, "when the demon's natural power has ebbed."  
  
"Provided the spell actually works," Anya sulked, in her corner next to Melly. The two had given up their escape plans - it been mostly talk, anyway. Anya knew her Xander wasn't going to leave, and she wasn't going to leave him. But why couldn't he have a safer hobby, like sky-diving?  
  
Speaking of Xander..  
  
"We're back!"  
  
Xander pushed the door open, awkwardly helping Toad carry an unconscious Mystique. The rest of the mutants filed in, cut and bruised and bleeding.  
  
"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Willow asked worriedly. She and Tara stood up, leaving the couch open for the blue mutant. Despite her dislike for the woman, Willow couldn't let her be dumped unceremoniously on the floor. Actually, she could. But Tara wouldn't approve.  
  
"Stupid flatscans," Avalanche grunted, "went all mob on us." He gave the more mainstream humans in the room a hate-filled glare, as if he considered them members of that same mob.  
  
"Are, are they okay?" Tara asked timidly, afraid to use the more aggressive turn of phrase everyone was thinking.  
  
"You mean, did we kill them?" Magneto answered rhetorically. "No. The humans will live to hate another day."  
  
Unfortunately, he added mentally. If it happened again without some demon interfering, Magneto would crush those humans like the insects they were. Until then, he would suffer them to live.  
  
"Was the incident Sl'kanith inspired or merely a result of current mutant/human tensions?" Giles queried. "And did you feel the demon's effects?"  
  
Magneto's face tightened. "They were incited by the Sl'kanith."  
  
"And you and your team?"  
  
"Temporarily experienced the effects," Magneto answered, his expression growing more unyielding.  
  
"Could you describe them?"  
  
Magneto didn't respond. Giles wisely let the matter drop until a more opportune moment.  
  
"All right then. Do you think that the violence is - "  
  
"Where's the bastard who shot me? Where is he?" Mystique woke with a start, jumping off the couch and making a bee line to Xander. "I almost had the little straight genes!"  
  
"Whoa, just trying to keep the peace here," Xander said defensively, backing away and positioning himself behind Willow. The witch gave him a reassuring smile and made a minute gesture, little trails of magic sparkling about her fingers.  
  
"Don't hide behind the witch, human. You stopped me!"  
  
"With my authority, Mystique. It was necessary."  
  
"My lord, I was - "  
  
"You were in a killing rage. Any further deaths would hamper our mission. We cannot allow ourselves to be manipulated by this demon, no matter how tempting that may be. Do you understand?"  
  
Mystique glared at her leader, yellow eyes burning with the fire of a zealot. "Yes," she answered curtly. She moved to a back corner in the room, giving Xander one more hateful look. The boy would pay for this indignity. When the time was ripe.  
  
"Ahem," Giles spoke, ending the tense silence, "while you have been good enough to patrol, we here have assembled some data necessary for the ritual tonight and any further conflicts with the Sl'kanith.  
  
The Sl'kanith we are dealing with is called Drinvksh. Thanks to Anya, we know that he is not only a greater demon, but considered the king of all Sl'kanith. That means he is quite powerful, but there is no reason to believe the dampening spell will not be successful.  
  
Once we have performed the ritual, we will have to determine his weakness. All summoned creatures to this plane possess some sort of vulnerability. Willow and Tara have found a divination spell that will hopefully show us Drinvksh's personal weakness. From there, banishing it from this plane would be to exploit that weakness."  
  
"So that's the master plan?" asked Pyro. "Hope to hell we can figure out what makes this guy tick and then kill him?"  
  
"Saying we kill him is the wrong term," Giles corrected. "It is more accurate to say we banish Drinvksh. Killing a demon of Drinvksh's power is far more difficult."  
  
"Whatever. Either way, it goes poof."  
  
"Yes." Giles and Magneto shared an understanding look over the lackadaisical views of the young.  
  
"Exactly how is the ritual going to work?"  
  
Giles signaled to Willow to speak up.  
  
"Tara and I will cast the spell. That shouldn't be too hard on our part. We've gone over the chants lots of times. But the odds of us being to do the casting without the demons coming out to play is kinda bad. That's where you guys come in. While we do the casting, you'll watch our backs. Once we start, any interruption could seriously screw us up. So that's your job."  
  
Pyro nodded, understanding what Willow was saying.  
  
"That will be all, until tonight," finished Giles.  
  
Everyone got ready to rest and prepare.  
  
Willow reached out and grabbed Tara's hand, squeezing it tight.  
  
By the end of this night, they would be well on their way of stopping the chaos. Provided, of course, that the Brotherhood didn't go all postal again. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: Hallelujah! The time to cast the spell has come! Hey, I might actually finish this story, one of these days. After this section, I expect only one more battle-y type event before calling this complete. Don't know how long that will take, but the end is in sight.  
  
And if you noticed that gods/goddesses mentioned here are not part of any Earth pantheon, I do know that. It was either them or the Greeks and the Greeks lost the coin toss.  
  
***  
  
Hail, hail. The gang's all here.  
  
Only starlight lit the cemetery, the moon gone, hidden from view, as the Scoobies and Brotherhood gathered to cast the dampening spell. They formed a circle around a small fire, flame burning steadily courtesy of Pyro. The silver, gold, and copper cauldron floated above, a minor levitation spell maintaining its place. Tara had been a little leery about using so much magic, but Anya and Melly had insisted that the more power expended, the stronger their call to greater magic would be heard.  
  
Given the two's larger body of knowledge in spellcasting, Tara had listened to their suggestion. Willow didn't particularly care, one way or another. Her only focus was on getting this spell done, finally. After practically a week's worth of preparation, Willow was ready to do just do it.  
  
Slowly, she added the crushed rose hips, monkshood, and sage to the cauldron. Just add water, her slightly hyper mind bubbled, and your insta- spell will be complete! Willow shook herself, focus. Now was not the time to become HyperBabble Willow.  
  
After taking a deep breathe, Willow started the preliminary chanting. If that was one thing she hated about complex, hugely powerful rituals, it was the amount of chanting that went with them. Blah blah blah, we invoke thee, blah blah blah, we invoke thee three times in a row, blah blah blah, we say that in Latin, blah blah blah...  
  
Tara elbowed her gently - pay attention, honey! Willow blushed guiltily and focused on the chanting again.  
  
Mystra, look upon our task with favor. Helm, look upon our task with favor. Tymora, look upon our task with favor. Sune, look upon our task with favor. We seek to bind. We seek to protect. We seek to preserve.  
  
Mystra, look upon our task with favor ...  
  
***  
  
Magneto watched his cousin begin the spell. He didn't quite understand what it entailed (not that he would admit that) but he did have enough experience to know when there was a problem. And so far, there wasn't.  
  
Feeling fairly certain on that front, he turned to survey the surrounding area. Personally, he didn't understand why they had to cast the spell out in the open the cemetery (something about the laws of magic, no doubt). They were far too vulnerable in this location, for his comfort.  
  
His Brotherhood was prepared to the utmost, he knew. Avalanche wandered about, talking to the air. Hopefully, that was with Marcie. Otherwise, that young man needed psych evaluation. Toad was on the roof of a nearby crypt, serving as a lookout of sorts. Pyro hovered near the witches, helping them for the moment. Mystique was about as well, sulking at the edge of the group.  
  
Magneto made a note to speak with her about the importance of the goal over the individual. That was one of the tenets of the Brotherhood, after all.  
  
It was the 'Scoobies' that concerned him. They all had skills, there was no doubt, but did they have the discipline needed for a fight on this scale? Buffy was their leader, at least in military terms, but she struck him as a wild card fighter, the sort who worked best alone. Giles was intelligent, and possessed a core of ruthlessness that Magneto appreciated, but was still only human. Much the same went to Xander - brave, but lacked the strength to back himself up. Anya made no pretenses toward strength or bravery, but instead stood near the witches, gripping her crossbow tightly while muttering about foolish mortals and death wishes.  
  
And then there were the two demons, Anya's friend Melly and the vampire Spike. When offered a weapon, Melly had simply laughed, "Dearie, do you really think I survived two millennia just because of my pretty face?". She stood next to Anya, chatting gaily about who knows what sort of nonsense, acting like she was at a coffee klatch and not a spellcasting. Spike, on the other hand, was prowling about, every inch the warrior waiting for battle to begin. If Magneto bothered to concentrate, he could sense that infamous chip that supposedly kept Spike from being a threat to humanity. An ingenious invention, really. Though not one he would like put into practice. Well, maybe on his enemies, perhaps.  
  
A branch snapped. Everyone jumped to attention, focusing on the sound. A dog lumbered into view, sniffed a nearby grave stone, did his business on Dearly Departed Hortense, and lumbered away. Everyone relaxed. The chanting continued.  
  
And continued. And continued. In fact, the witches' chanting seemed to drone on a bit. Next to him, Giles muttered, "Now I remember why I want to be late for the ritual. Nothing happens until after they complete the first round invocations."  
  
Melly nodded, "You should never come until the chanting is finished. Magic doesn't start until later."  
  
"You mean that this isn't the actual spell?" Magneto asked, jerking his head to indicate the chanting witches.  
  
"By Poseidon's trident, no. This is just the preliminaries. Placations, invocations, et cetera. We've a ways to go before the real meat of the matter begins."  
  
Magneto felt a strong urge to whine like a little boy when he heard that. They would be standing here doing nothing for how long?  
  
"Don't worry, dearie, the demons will be out soon enough. Power like this calls us, you know."  
  
He felt a little better.  
  
"... She of Magic hear us and grant aid. He of Justice hear us and grant aid. She of Fortune hear us and grant aid. She of Passion hear us and grant aid..."  
  
After what seemed to be an interminable amount of droning on the part of his cousin and her girlfriend, Toad finally called out to them, "Heads up, people. We've got company!"  
  
Assorted creatures appeared from the darkness, slowly and inexorably moving toward them, like moths to a flame. Magneto caught glimpses of the deformed visages of vampires, their yellow eyes gleaming. Beside them were beings he assumed were demons, scaled and clawed, baring rows of teeth in the starlight.  
  
Well. He wanted something to do, didn't he?  
  
With a wave of his hand, Magneto sent knives, conveniently located next to him, on a direct course for the throats of demons in his vicinity. Some cried out and collapsed, others kept moving, despite large gashes that would have been incapacitating in a human.  
  
The battle was joined.  
  
Toad launched himself from the roof, crushing the bodies of the creatures below him. One of the demons recovered, bones snapping back into place. Its claw raked Toad's side as the mutant bounded away, spitting green goo back into its face.  
  
"That's a Mvrok demon!" Anya shouted. "You kill it by twisting its head off, it doesn't need to breathe!"  
  
Toad ignored her, now battling a group of vampires. Buffy tossed him a stake before bringing her axe down to decapitate the Mvrok. As purple ichors spewed over the ground, she bounded over to help Xander fend off a Polgara.  
  
On the other side, the ground shook and undulated, as Avalanche tried to off balance his opponents. Holes emerged, demons fell in, only to be squashed as he closed the ground back up again.  
  
Unfortunately, this seemed to wake up the still-sleeping undead. Fledgling vampires scampered out of their graves and made a bee line toward their attacker. A few feet behind Avalanche, just out of the quake zone, Giles coolly took aim and fired, dusting each one.  
  
One vampire quickly figured that it might be a good idea to take out the man with the crossbow. He crept behind Giles and sprang to bite, then fell away, screaming and on fire. Giles turned in time to see Pyro try his luck on a furred demon. That didn't work as well as it did on vampires, but from the demon's screams, still quite effective.  
  
That end of the fight seemed under control.  
  
Magneto looked for Marcie a moment, but didn't expect to find her. Marcie did her best work in when her enemies gathered in groups, where her actions could more easily go unnoticed. Out in the open, a more discerning attacker could occasionally spot where she should be. He saw that, true to form, little clumps broke apart as they were attacked from within.  
  
Mystique was fighting alongside Spike;. She kicked and snapped necks while he ripped and tore, as hard a fighter as his opponents. Magneto noted that Mystique, however, was not taking the risks she usually did. Instead, she left the more dangerous foes to her vampiric ally.  
  
It was decisions like that which reminded him why she was his right hand woman.  
  
The Brotherhood and the Scoobies steadily overcame their attackers, until vampire dust and demon corpses littered the field of battle.  
  
Melly, who had not yet budged from her spot near the fire, surveyed the scene calmly.  
  
"Not bad for the first wave."  
  
Everyone (except Willow and Tara, who were steadfastly ignoring the outside world) stared at the siren.  
  
"The FIRST wave?" Buffy gasped, waving her hand to indicate the bodies. "You mean this wasn't our big battle?"  
  
"Of course not. Sweetheart, did you really think the cultists would send such a disorganized rabble after you? These are just the bottom feeders who can't resist the fireworks. The cultists should be coming any minute that the expendables are gone." Melly nodded firmly. "Yes, any minute now."  
  
Magneto looked over the troops. They were cut, bruised, and bleeding. Toad had a nasty gash on his side. Avalanche and Pyro had avoided most of the contact fighting but still looked weary. Of the Brotherhood, only Mystique looked ready for another big fight.  
  
The three humans, Giles, Xander, and Anya, sported their own share of injuries (well, perhaps not Anya. She had quite handily avoided the more vicious parts of the battle, hanging back with Melly and shouting advice). Buffy and Spike didn't seem winded, but both had a minor injury or two.  
  
He hoped the witches would finish soon. They might still have to fight the cultists, but at least that would be with some extra fire power.  
  
***  
  
Willow and Tara were vaguely aware of their surroundings as they finished the last preliminary chant. But until they were outright interrupted, they wouldn't stop until the spell was cast. The power they had called filled them and demanded release.  
  
Tara held the focusing crystal over the cauldron and let go. It fell for a moment before hovering only a fraction above the cauldron's contents.  
  
Blood from Willow's vial dripped onto the crystal, turning it scarlet.  
  
Blood of innocence. Sacrifice of innocence. Death of innocence. To thee I call.  
  
***  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Anya saw Willow pour the blood. The real magic was going to start now.  
  
That's when she also noticed they were surrounded.  
  
Black robed figures formed a circle around the Scoobies and Brotherhood. As Willow and Tara started the incantation, they began to close in.  
  
Anya wished she had taken up Melly's advice and gone to Russia. There were at least a hundred cultists surrounding them.  
  
And every single one was armed to the teeth, sometimes even literally.  
  
Her Xander summed it up best.  
  
"We're dead." 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
  
Everyone stood still for a moment, frozen. Then an unheard, unseen cue resounded amongst the cultists. They charged.  
  
The Brotherhood and the Scoobies responded. Without a single order being shouted, Buffy, Spike and Mystique leaped to the forefront, allowing the wounded Xander and Toad to fall back. Magneto, Pyro and Avalanche formed a triangle about the witches, preparing to use their more long range skills.  
  
"This is the most critical point in the casting!" Giles shouted. "We cannot allow them to be interrupted!"  
  
In other words, thought Buffy as she parried a blow, the stakes are much higher this time around. Her attacker adjusted to her block by swinging his tails at her legs. She jumped like a girl skipping rope, bringing a leg up in a kick at its face. The demon staggered back, enabling Buffy to stab at its chest. Greenish pus spewed out. Buffy moved to finish it off, only to turn her blow into a block as yet another demon made an attack. Deciding the first one was out for the count, she focused her attention to the new threat.  
  
As she fought, Buffy saw Spike take out two demons with one great swing of his double bladed axe. Unfortunately, another one behind him wrenched the blade away and brought it down to decapitate. Spike twisted out of the way and jumped on the creature's back, bringing his fangs down into its neck. He grimaced at the taste, but wounded it enough to regain his axe and disembowel the other demon. The ground beneath his feet was slick with blood and other fluids.  
  
Buffy completed her kill. In the brief reprieve she experienced, she scanned the field of battle for Mystique. As chaotic as this was becoming, she didn't want to kill an ally instead of an enemy. But Mystique was nowhere to be seen. Buffy didn't have time to worry as another wave of demons hit her.  
  
However, Mystique was quite well. She had hooked up with Marcie and the two slipped through the ranks of the cultists, one invisible and the other shape-shifted, making silent and quick attacks, leaving the scene before being noticed. Mystique had no intention of taking on five well- armed demons at once, like Buffy was, unless she had to. Leaving the Slayer to her battle, the mutant continued her silent assassinations.  
  
***  
  
The blood red crystal glowed between Willow and Tara. Their eyes shimmered, Willow's black as night; Tara's white as the moon. As one, they dipped their hands into the cauldron and drew them out, dripping with the potion.  
  
Arcane gestures left faint tracings in the air.  
  
"We deny you, demon. Blood is shed and Blood is spilled. Night to day and day to night. Dark cloud Of your making lies over this land. Let the sun rise and burn the fog away. We deny you, demon."  
  
***  
  
A cluster of cultists saw a weak spot in the defense and charged. The humans and the wounded Toad fired crossbows and some of them fell, but not enough. Giles and Xander readied their hand to hand weapons. Toad's tongue skipped in and out of his mouth as he prepared for the right moment.  
  
Xander gripped his sword tightly. All of the more powerful allies were in the middle of life-or-death situations. Even if he shouted for help, it might not come in time. Years of Scoobiness and a Halloween night as a soldier had taught him how much a few seconds can change a battle.  
  
One particularly gruesome specimen reached them first. With a snarl, he swung a fist four times the size of Xander's. Xander raised his blade to block, only to meet air.  
  
A piercing melody filled the air. It sounded like flutes and pipes and wind and water; of whispered promises that will always be kept.  
  
The cultists in the immediate area were in a daze. Xander looked about for the cause and saw - Melly? It had to be the siren, only the frumpy form was gone, replaced by a body models would kill for. The siren's full lips traced her words invitingly as she sang. Xander couldn't hear the words, he only heard a voice crooning, reminding him of some indefinable and distant memory.  
  
Toad, the most practical fighter among the three, took a sword from one entranced demon and proceeded to decapitate it. He started to do the same thing to all the other cultists. With a grimace, Giles joined in, his innate pragmatism winning out over his honor. This was war.  
  
When they were done, Melly gave them a wink and blew them a kiss before resuming her more familiar shape and walking away.  
  
***  
  
They were winning. Anya was rather surprised to see that, given how severely outnumbered they were. It was a bunch of mortals against of horde of demons, after all, regardless of what the mortals in question called themselves.  
  
Buffy and Spike had crossed paths in their battles and now stood back to back, fighting side by side, twice as effective as a team. The ground beneath them squished with the fallen. Pyro manipulated flame with ease, preventing many demons from entering his sphere. However, those immune to fire crept closer to him. Recognizing this, Avalanche traded places with his fellow mutant, using his own skills to kill the survivors. And Magneto -  
  
Magneto was a one man army.  
  
No armored or armed demon was safe in his vicinity. Weapons attacked their owners, helmets wrenched and twisted off the heads they rested on, armor plating contracted and squeezed bodies like toothpaste. No marks marred him - no cultist had come close enough to hurt him. Crossbow bolts were turned away by invisible walls while he choked the life out of those who dared shoot.  
  
Anya was very grateful he was on her side. The amount of multi tasking he was doing was frightening. Nothing happened in his zone that he didn't allow. Bodies of cultists piled up, and the Master of Magnetism was not even sweating from the effort.  
  
As the demons wised up and began seeking other points of attack, they learned that Magneto only restricted himself to one area because he felt like it. If he decided to attack a demon on the other side of the clearing, he was fully capable of doing so without letting his shields down.  
  
The cultists began to retreat, their numbers seriously depleted. They fell back, but still made a ring about the Brotherhood and the Scoobies. In response, Buffy and Spike pulled back to their own circle about the witches. She was panting and favoring one leg by now; he was bruised and sporting a lovely gash on his chest. If he had been alive and still pumping blood, it would have been fatal.  
  
"How're we doing?" Buffy asked, turning her head to take a head count of her allies.  
  
"Alive," Xander answered. He had sidled up to Anya and was leaning on her, his own body responding to the stress with aches and pains.  
  
"Good enough." Nodding to Willow and Tara, caught up in their dance for power, she asked, "How long?"  
  
"I can't say," Giles answered, daubing at a cut on his forehead.  
  
"Not long. If Drinvksh has anything left to throw at us, it will be about now," Melly remarked. Unlike the rest, she looked as if she had stepped outside her house for a nice spot of fresh air.  
  
As if the cultists had heard her, they grouped together as one and charged.  
  
"FOR CHAOS!"  
  
They turned to meet the charge, all the forces gathered in one spot.  
  
***  
  
"Crystal, purity of soul," intoned Tara.  
  
"Blood, purity of heart," responded Willow.  
  
Together, they chanted, "White and red, red and white. Drops falling on snow. Let the wound be healed, let the blood flow cease. Dark powers enter us, reach into forgotten corners of the mind. Light of good, light of fallen lives, enter us and bind the darkness."  
  
Tara held up the siren hair bag. "Charms of thought, charms of destruction, be bound. That which distorts, enter here and be bound."  
  
The shimmering crystal floated into the bag. The now glowing bag floated into Willow's hand. She pulled the string shut. The light inside the bag went out. "Charms of thought, charms of destruction, be bound. We forbid you your darkness. We forbid your distortion."  
  
As she dropped the bag into the cauldron, the two in unison said, "Do not fight. Powers great aid us. The binding is done. So mote it be!"  
  
The cauldron bubbled. Power surged. Lights flashed. Willow felt a rush not unlike that first soul-curse casting. It was incredible. In that instant, she could do anything. Then she collapsed on wobbly legs.  
  
On the other side of the fire, Tara was in a similar state. She weakly gave her a thumbs up. Willow returned it.  
  
***  
  
Magneto stood his ground as he watched the charge of cultists. They knew by now they were outclassed, why did they continue attacking? He alone could take them down where they stood.  
  
Cultists. By definition, fools willing to die for their cause. Magneto should know; he had cultivated a few in his time. No matter. If they were willing to die, he was happy to help.  
  
He momentarily considered leaving a few alive for his allies to fight. No, they were too wounded. With a thought, Magneto reached out with his power and proceeded to crush the attackers.  
  
As the demons fell, he felt a rush of some force behind him. Light exploded all around and his senses registered a power of some sort flooding the air.  
  
The spell must have worked.  
  
***  
  
From Willow's vantage point on the ground, she saw Buffy approach the fire. "We win?" she asked in a tired voice.  
  
Buffy's lips quirked up a moment. "We'll see," she answered, before leaning down to study the steadily burning flames.  
  
"'Kay. Um, some help with standing, please."  
  
Buffy didn't answer.  
  
Tara's eyes widened and she struggled to move. Before she could say anything, Buffy kicked over the cauldron, causing it to spill on the flames and over the ground. The fire sputtered out. A rancid odor filled the air.  
  
Buffy stood up and smiled. No, not smiled. Smirked.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked, agape. What had just happened? "Buffy, what did you do?"  
  
Buffy turned to face her. "I realized some very important things."  
  
***  
  
Buffy surveyed the battle field. "I think we won this one, guys." There were murmurs of assent. She turned around to check on her best friend. Spell casting had probably left Willow totally wiped.  
  
Buffy stared. Someone who looked exactly like her was standing over the smoking remains of the spell.  
  
"Shit," whispered Anya. "There goes all that magic."  
  
"Huh?" Xander asked. "What's going on?"  
  
The Brotherhood was in shock, too. They knew exactly where the mirror Buffy had come from. But why?  
  
"Mystique? Why?"  
  
The doppelBuffy smirked as she transformed into her natural form. The Scoobies exchanged looks of dismay. Since when was Mystique a shape shifter?  
  
"What did this accomplish?" Giles wondered aloud.  
  
"Once they put the ingredients together and said the words, the spell was cast," Anya explained. "But it won't stick until the fire burns out naturally."  
  
The fire had obviously not burned out naturally.  
  
Mystique coolly regarded them. "Magnus, did you really think you served our cause by siding with these humans? This demon could bring about exactly what we desire - the war with mutants as victors!"  
  
"When the war comes, I wanted it to be on my terms!" he retorted. "Not as food for some other creature!"  
  
The blue-skinned mutant shrugged. "Tell that to him when he arrives."  
  
Mutant and Scooby both felt a surge of worry. They were going to face the Drinvksh himself, king of all Sl'kanith.  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea," muttered Melly. "I just knew it." 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Mystique watched dispassionately as the Scoobies and Brotherhood tiredly gathered their resources for one last battle. She had been willing to go along with this pathetic alliance with flatscans until it occurred to her that the Sl'kanith was precisely what her people needed. For too long mutants had fought fragmented battles, lacking the unity necessary to win. Too many mutants believed they were safe in hiding; too many still gave allegiance to the flatscans. While battling with the cultists, she had figured this out. All her misgivings clicked and she had forced her opponent to reveal how to break the binding spell those witches cast. The rest had been easy.  
  
Unfortunately, she had neglected to formulate a proper escape plan. Mystique gave a low growl of frustration. Magneto had entrapped her quite well with the discarded metal that covered the field. Even if she shape shifted, her bindings stayed secure. Damn the man.  
  
No matter. Once this Drinvksh appeared, the situation should improve immensely.  
  
***  
  
They didn't have long to wait before Drinvksh found them. Buffy was surprised by how unintimidating he looked. Not that he was puny looking or anything. Drinvksh, king of the Sl'kanith, looked about seven feet tall, muscular, and only marginally scaly. He lacked a mouth in the traditional sense, instead having spiny protuberances where a mouth would be. His eyes glowed a sickly shade of green, and his scales were a deep dark brown. Compared to the average demon of the week he was something; compared to the Mayor he was positively uninspiring.  
  
  
  
The demon's voice echoed in their heads, in a light, almost conversational tone.  
  
Buffy stared the demon in the eye. In an equally conversational voice, she said, "We're going to kill you now." Without a single twitch betraying her, she flung her axe straight at Drinvksh's head. It passed through and struck the ground on the other side, as if the demon was no more than an illusion.  
  
Uh-oh. As if on cue, each mutant still in the fight sent their own devastating attacks against Drinvksh. Fire past through him, shaking ground didn't unbalance him, and all the forces of magnetism did not even sense a creature there.  
  
"Is this some kind of trick?" muttered Pyro as he sent another volley of flames.  
  
"Nope. Didn't you catch the memo about the Sl'kanith having only ONE weakness?" snapped Anya. "Until we figure it out, he's invulnerable. Say your prayers, we're dying now."  
  
Drinvksh shook his head in amusement at their attacks, spines twisting in a parody of a smile. Flames still danced harmlessly about him as he said,   
  
"What?" Buffy challenged. "You look like Insubstantial Man. What are you going to do, taunt us to death?"  
  
The demon drew himself up to his full height.   
  
After that pronouncement, the collective group of current 'good guys' sort of stood there, mouths agape.  
  
I knew I should have brought my helmet, Magneto thought to himself.  
  
The Sl'kanith watched them, calmly. This was going to be so much fun. There's nothing better than making a bunch of heroes kill each other.  
  
A minute ticked by. Then another.  
  
"Oh, come on," Anya said suddenly. "Let's just go home. We can't kill him, and we look really stupid just standing here waiting to kill each other."  
  
"Anya is correct," Giles agreed. "There is nothing to be gained from remaining here, and some of us require medical attention."  
  
Buffy hated to leave a battle unfought, but knew they were right. She moved to help Xander with Willow.  
  
"So you're just going to cut out?" Toad demanded. "Leave us to deal with the demon?"  
  
"Just like a human, leaving the mutants to do the dirty work," sniped Pyro.  
  
Xander turned around and snapped back, "Hey, this mess is our business. You guys are the guests here."  
  
In response, Pyro sent a little gush of flame to flicker in front of Xander's face.  
  
"Cease!" Giles ordered. "The demon has already begun to affect you, apparently. Simply ignore it. And for once Xander, act your age!"  
  
Xander had stepped away from the flame and stuck his tongue out at Pyro.  
  
Drinvksh, now comfortably ensconced on a nearby tomb, watched the proceedings with glee.  
  
"Why should we listen to you, human?" demanded Avalanche, moving to stand behind Pyro. "You're not our leader."  
  
"But I am," Magneto commanded, "and I say to stop this at once. Let's return to the mansion and determine a new course of action."  
  
"To do what? Save a few more flatscans? Mystique was right, we don't need this."  
  
"Looks like the mutants are going to be the first to give in," muttered Xander. "Not like they didn't do that before."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Listen, 'Toad', you were supposed to. What kind of creature are you, anyway? With a name like that?"  
  
Anya hit him on the shoulder. "What are you saying? You are insulting people of non-human heritage. I'm an ex demon you know!"  
  
"I didn't mean you, Ahn - "  
  
"Then who did you mean?"  
  
"I just don't get these crazy named freaks!"  
  
"What about me, Xander? Have a problem with the Slayer?"  
  
"No! Well, sometimes, when you get bitchy with your whole Chosen One issues - "  
  
The building argument quickly erupted. Drinvksh couldn't have been happier. People have so many problem, so many issues. All they need is the right push to bring them out, and then the right push to act on them.  
  
Melly and Spike were pushed to the side as they watched the mortals argue.  
  
"Did something like this to them a few months ago," Spike told her, "but there was less punching involved."  
  
"That would have been just words, then," Melly said wisely, "now it's got something powerful behind it."  
  
"Why do you figure we're not affected?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to take out the mortals first. For all their posturing, the lot of them are the same, both mutant and human."  
  
"True." Spike watched as Xander, incensed by whatever was being said, threw a punch at Toad. Toad staggered a bit, then attacked back. A full fledged brawl started. Magneto and Giles made half hearted attempts to stop it, but soon found themselves swept away with the tide. He was mildly disappointed to see the killing blows hadn't started yet.  
  
"Always telling me what to do - "  
  
"Lousy human - "  
  
"Bastard - "  
  
***  
  
Tara raised her head wearily from where she was lying on the ground.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Our spell failed, the Sl'kanith is making everyone fight each other, and we're too tired to help fix things," Willow told her as she pulled herself to her feet, bending down to help up Tara.  
  
Tara turned to see the ongoing brawl. It was pointless and full of anger, she sensed. It only needed a little more before it grew deadly. "I don't know any magic to combat the influence."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
Tara wobbled a little on her feet before saying, "Maybe a spell for clear thought? Or something?"  
  
Willow nodded. "Worth a shot."  
  
The two witches joined hands to gather their remaining energy for the chant.  
  
***  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Pyro saw the witches start their spell. "Look! They're doing some kind of magic."  
  
"Might try to change us into rats," muttered Avalanche. "Dirty, smelly rats." He brought his foot crashing down to the ground, a stomp that reverberated all the way to where the two women stood, shaking the ground beneath them. They almost fell, but held steady. He did it again, only this time aimed badly. The shockwaves veered off course and struck Buffy instead.  
  
"I can't say I'm surprised," she snapped, jumping over to punch him in the gut. "Turns out the papers were right in saying that mutants are two steps away from being demons."  
  
Hearing that, the mutants zoomed in to attack her, with a little bit more force than before. Buffy dodged Pyro's flame while knocking the lighter out of his hand, only to feel a sharp kick from Toad on her back.  
  
***  
  
Mystique wriggled free of her restraints. With Magneto's attention away from her, the bindings had loosened. Now rid of them, she prowled about, debating her next course of action. She was tempted to leave now that she was free, but decided to linger a few moments more. There were a few loose ends left to be tied up.  
  
***  
  
Drinvksh was pleased about how things were going so far. The fight had escalated to the point where they were using their powers, very nice. Only one dark spot - the older mutant, the powerful one, hadn't really let loose yet.  
  
Drinvksh probed that one's mind. Oh! The potential there was wonderful. So much anger towards to world. One good push would send him over the edge. That was the beautiful thing, Drinvksh felt, about using his power. These creatures wanted to kill and to hate, all he did was allow them to. Like this mutant. He was ready and waiting. Once he decided to let go, the carnage wouldn't stop. The blood would just keep flowing. Delicious.  
  
***  
  
Magneto defended himself from various attacks, while striking his own blows in return. He watched as Buffy began a full out battle with Avalanche, Pyro and Toad. She was doing quite well, for a human.  
  
"Mutant, demon," she said as she blocked a blow from Toad and dodged a strike from Avalanche. "Can't say I've figured out the difference."  
  
Magneto clenched his fists at that remark. That's what he hated about humans. Their unrelenting bigotry against mutant kind. Look at her. Full of her own righteousness, when really she was no better than the mutants she fought. Hypocrite. The world would be better off without her. And all the other humans who fought beside her.  
  
Magneto let loose his power. Metal swirled, contracting and expanding into perfect weapons, snaking towards their targets.  
  
***  
  
Melly stared at this display of power. Drinvksh's, that is, not Magneto's. Though the mortal was really quite impressive, this was all the work of the demon. Even her own admittedly strong powers of manipulation couldn't do this. She considered trying to use her song to calm then down, but decided against it. That would only bring the Sl'kanith's wrath upon her. And she wanted to see her third millennium.  
  
***  
  
Willow had collapsed on the ground, unable to stand on the continually shaking ground. Tara lay beside her, equally wiped. After the second shock, they hade given up all attempts to cast any spells. There just wasn't enough power left.  
  
Mystique calmly walked over to where the young witch was lying. She had detested that girl from the first time she'd met her, filling Magneto's head with strange ideas. Before she left, Mystique was going to give her a little parting gift.  
  
Strangulation would do nicely.  
  
Tara watched, unable to help her lover as the blue skinned mutant began to choke Willow. There was nothing she could do, no spells to summon to fling Mystique away.  
  
Wait. Maybe no spells of attack, but there was one she remembered that might help. Tara closed her eyes and focused her reserves of magic, reaching out.  
  
Her mother had taught her this as a child. When all else fails, use the call of blood. Blood is the heart and soul. And it looks that's what is needed right now.  
  
***  
  
Magneto prepared to strike the killing blow in all his opponents. Blades hung, suspended in midair, ready to slice at a moment's thought. So easy.  
  
As he moved in for the kill, out of the corner of his eye he saw Mystique kneel down and begin to strangle Willow. He ignored it. She was saving him from killing the human himself. Then he felt something ripple inside him. It wasn't very strong, barely noticeable in fact. Only the faintest hint, a vague reminder that something was wrong. That something else was controlling him.  
  
Magneto was a proud man. Anyone who knew him would agree to that. Nothing, not telepathic mutants or emotion manipulating demons, was going to make him do something he didn't originally plan on doing. He prided himself on his free will, and here was a whisper saying that wasn't so.  
  
Knives and swords and axes melted away, sinking back down to the ground. Force fields reached out and gripped combatants, preventing them from continuing this foolish battle. And Mystique found herself ripped away from her intended target. Sensing a change in circumstances, she made a break for it. Magneto ignored her.  
  
Knowing the demon was still there, he bellowed, "Any crimes I commit, *I* commit. I won't be a pawn in your little games, Drinvksh."  
  
***  
  
At that pronouncement, Drinvksh felt a most unpleasant sensation. It was similar to being summoned to this dimension, but not as much fun. In fact, it was downright painful.  
  
  
  
Magneto watched the Sl'kanith fade away, still feeling that incredible pull to just kill the cursed humans. But he ignored it. He wouldn't do that today. Maybe tomorrow, but not today.  
  
They watched as Drinvksh, king of all Sl'kanith, was banished.  
  
Once he had disappeared from sight, Buffy spoke up. "Okay, who's feeling really, really embarrassed right now?"  
  
Murmurs of assent filled the air. Magneto released their bonds, allowing them to sheepishly collect themselves. Xander and Anya shared a hug while whispering apologies and forgiveness; Avalanche, Toad, and Pyro tried to do the same in a much less mushy fashion.  
  
While they pulled themselves together, Magneto walked over to where his cousin was still lying, faint bruises on her throat.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Oh, hunky dory - if you give me a few years," Willow told him with a smile. He reached down to help her up. "Ooh, world spinning. At least this is better than the time I got to be coma girl."  
  
Buffy ran over, having finished her apologies. "How're you doing, Wills?"  
  
"The world is spinning like on those carnival rides and I think the monkeys are doing a conga line in my head. How about you?"  
  
"Mostly beet red with embarrassment, with a side of deeply ashamed," Buffy answered as she gave Tara a hand up. The blonde witch looked even shakier than Willow. "I didn't think I'd get hit that hard by the Sl'kanith's whammy. If it wasn't for your cousin here, we'd have all been doing the homicidal tango."  
  
"It was close," Magneto agreed. "I, however, wonder exactly what happened to the demon."  
  
"He's banished," Melly announced, coming out of her hiding place now that the fighting was over. "You must have some how attacked his weakness, thereby banishing him from this dimension."  
  
"Good."  
  
"That's nice," Willow said, trying to walk forward. She almost fell down, held up by Magneto. "Can we talk about it after we sleep?"  
  
"Sure," Buffy agreed. "Let's go home."  
  
Brotherhood and Scooby alike wearily gathered themselves for the walk back. 


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
They trudged wearily to Giles' apartment. Willow and Tara, admittedly the most wiped of all, lay on stretchers being guided along by Magneto. The rest leaned against one another, ready to collapse. Three rounds of battles does that to one.  
  
When they reached the apartment, they were not happy with what they found.  
  
Soldiers, dressed in the Initiative's finest, were waiting for them.  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me!" was all Buffy could say.  
  
The head soldier guy stepped forward. "We are here to recapture the escaped prisoner and arrest his ally, one," he seemed to try and remember, "Willow Rosenberg."  
  
Buffy stared at him. He stared back. His men brought their rifles to bear. The mutants, still able to fight, readied themselves for battle. Xander pulled Anya out of the line of fire. Magneto resisted the urge to kill these men and be done with it.  
  
"I've just had a really, really crappy night," Buffy announced. "And that's saying something. I'm not in the mood for a fight. But if you want one, I will so kick your soldier ass." She leaned forward, sticking herself right in head guy's face. "You see, I've got some problems with your whole being here thing. You want to get that guy?" She jerked her head to indicate Magneto. "Be my guest. Only a little warning - I'm not crying when he wipes the floor with you guys. Just try to not bleed on the tile. And about Willow? Just try to take her. It'll be funny. Because that's when I come out to play." She gripped his rifle barrel in her hand, squeezing tightly. When she let go, it was indented and deformed. "You understand?"  
  
To his credit, the man wasn't shaking in his boots. "I have my orders to contain a dangerous hostile." He turned to his men, obviously about to give the command to start firing.  
  
Buffy spoke before he could. "Screw your orders. Your dangerous hostile just helped save the world - did you know that? Took out a baddie that was way more than you can ever handle. So get lost."  
  
The man looked her in the eye. He realized she wasn't kidding. With a curt gesture, he and his men were on their way.  
  
As she watched them go, Buffy remarked, "Hope that makes up for all rude mutant cracks made while under the influence."  
  
"It certainly does. Though I do wonder why they gave in so easily."  
  
Buffy gave him her best Valley Girl smile. "I can be very scary when I want to be." She added, "Not to mention, most of those guys are ex- Initiative. They owe us big for last spring. Those guys know better."  
  
From her stretcher, Willow said, "Very nice, Buffy. I don't have to go to prison. But bed now, please."  
  
***  
  
The next day, all patched and rested, they gathered at Giles' to figure out what the hell had happened that night.  
  
"In light of recent events," Giles began to speak, "I believe I've found out exactly what the prophecy meant."  
  
"Spill, Giles."  
  
"Very simply, the Sl'kanith's weakness lay in its powers. By all rights, Drinvksh should have been able to completely manipulate Magneto into killing us. Obviously, that did not work. By repudiating Drinvksh's power, Magneto attacked his weakness and banished him from this dimension."  
  
"Could any of us done that?" Pyro asked.  
  
Giles paused, trying to find the best way to word the answer. "Yes and no. I believe that since Magneto refused to attack a group of people that he had often perceived as enemies, his repudiation carried more weight."  
  
"What do you mean?" Magneto was curious as to what the Watcher was saying.  
  
"What I mean is that the Sl'kanith's power, by all rights, should be strongest on those who have the most desire to act on their disputes. Note the people primarily affected - those in the midst of feuds. Magneto, you would agree that you feel you are in conflict with humans."  
  
"Not in a personal way, but yes."  
  
"So by ignoring the Sl'kanith, in essence ignoring your natural inclination, you broke his power and banished him."  
  
"Weird," was Buffy's only remark.  
  
"I'd say interesting, but that works as well."  
  
"But what about that first time, with the mob? Why didn't that work then?" Xander wanted to know.  
  
"Timing. Drinvksh wasn't present. The forces present weren't strong enough. Take your pick," Giles explained.  
  
"Will he come back?" asked Toad.  
  
Melly spoke up. "Banishings last for a century. If he does, you certainly won't be around to see it."  
  
"Now that that's settled," Giles said, "what are you and your Brotherhood going to do?"  
  
Magneto stood up and faced the Watcher. "Return to our base, most likely. Continue our work."  
  
"If you don't mind, don't feel free to share the details."  
  
"Of course not," agreed Magneto.  
  
***  
  
Before they left, Magneto sought out his cousin. He found her in the park, watching the birds alongside Tara.  
  
"It's been an interesting visit," he remarked, joining them on the bench.  
  
Willow's lips quirked up. "Not what you were expecting when you got my letter, was it?"  
  
"Not at all. I learn you're a witch, you help me escape from prison, I help you defeat a demon - nothing like what I expected when I first opened your letter."  
  
"What were you expecting?"  
  
"I don't know," Magneto admitted. "Something very different, though."  
  
They sat in comfortable silence.  
  
"So," he began, "I see Melly hasn't left yet. When is she leaving?"  
  
Willow and Tara exchanged glances and laughed. "Melly's decided she likes Sunnydale," Willow informed him. "She wants to buy the mansion and start a bed and breakfast for demons."  
  
"She says there aren't enough 'suitable accommodations' for demons," Tara explained. "Anya says she'll help with the logistics."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Oh, indeed.  
  
Magneto waited a moment more, then said something that had been bothering him. "I almost went through with it," he admitted. "I almost made that killing blow."  
  
Willow looked shocked.  
  
Tara smiled gently. "I know," she said quietly. Willow turned to her girlfriend. "I didn't have much magic left, but I still was able to do something."  
  
"You cast a spell on me?"  
  
"Not really. More like sent an awareness using magic. My mother used to call it the call of blood." Tara nodded to Willow. "Willow was dying. You're her family. I was able to connect the two of you, sort of remind you of who you are. It wasn't much, but obviously enough to help."  
  
Magneto inclined his head in respect. Willow had chosen much more wisely than he had realized.  
  
Tara blushed and looked down at the ground. Willow reached over to give her hand a squeeze. The two shared a moment.  
  
"I believe that's my cue to take my leave," Magneto announced, standing to go. "It has been most illuminating to have met you, Willow Rosenberg."  
  
Willow waved at her cousin. "You'll visit, right Erik? Stop by and see us sometime? When you're not, you know, on the run from various organizations?"  
  
Magneto smiled slightly. "Another visit could prove positively fatal."  
  
"It's all part of our Hellmouth charm."  
  
"We'll see. Good bye Willow, Tara." With a nod at each, he left.  
  
Willow snuggled into Tara's side. "I have a strange life. I just said good-bye to my wanted criminal cousin and invited him to stop by and see me some time."  
  
Tara hugged her. "I know. But it's much better than being all normal and boring, right?"  
  
"That's what we keep telling ourselves." Willow frowned, a new thought occurring to her. "If he does stop and visit, where will we put him? We don't have a guest room. And what about dinner? We can't go out to eat, he's a wanted criminal!"  
  
"This is Sunnydale. We'll manage."  
  
"Oh yeah. Right." Willow reached over and held Tara's hand. "I'm glad this mess is over."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
The two sat back and enjoyed the summer day in peace.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I'm done! Done done done! I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed this story and encouraged me to continue it. This has been quite the learning experience. When I started this, all I had was the first two chapters and the vague idea that there was something bad happening in Sunnydale. So forgive me for unevenness of plot and such - I made it up as I went along. There are so many ideas I wanted to include but had to leave out because I wrote myself into corners. My next big stories should be much better plotted - I've learned the beauty of an outline now.  
  
Thanks to reviewers: Mystique, Miss Perfect's Shadow, A Watcher (a million thanks to you!), Marz1, ranlynn, Sarah, BC1, Harry2, lime green lion, Fictionfan, My Reflection, makoto-18, I'll Never Tell, Jen30, Fairy Dragon, S.M., UK Lemming, Alexander bg, Zoan, Lady Sakura, Asarielle, klyk, Booster1, Malloy-1, Bob the Almighty, Dark Topaz, Cousin Mary, Tallie-Cat, Kagome-Chan4, Lateo, willowAnnHarris, c-wolf, wllw979, Deacon, Fate, Little Red Rabbit, Chelle86, ladyofdragons1, Rouge Mage, and Meira. 


End file.
